One Wrong Turn
by Celestial Being
Summary: {{ON HIATUS}} (HGxSB and slight DxG) Hermione,Ginny & Draco end up in the Marauder's time,is it just a coincidence or is something sinister at work?Fun abounds with Marauder antics & more {Chap 13 up!}
1. The Mysterious Letter

Disclaimer: No I don't own Harry Potter.the one and only J.K Rowling does, though if I did I would DEFINITELY have not made Sirius die. Yes, I am in denial.  
  
A tall, thin boy with jet-black messy hair scrambled through the portrait hole looking thoroughly disgruntled. Ron and Hermione, who had been playing a game of Gobstones, looked up.  
  
"Sup Harry?" asked Ron eyeing the boy's robes. They looked dishevelled and had quite a few rips in them.  
  
"Snape, that's what!" cried Harry furiously. He flung his school bag moodily to the floor, causing it to split. Quills flew through the air like arrows; rolls of parchment ricocheted off the walls and bottles of ink smashed, staining the scarlet carpet a dramatic shade of black.  
  
"Well someone's had a good day!" said Hermione her voice dripping with sarcasm. "Here Harry let me help you with that." She pulled out her wand and muttered a curse. The contents of the ripped bag were cleared up and the mess vanished.  
  
"Thanks 'Mione," said Harry. He turned around and saw the questioning looks of his two best friends. "Oh alright," he cried throwing his hands up in mock defeat, "I'll tell you."  
  
He drew up a chair and recounted the afternoon's events to Hermione and Ron. It turned out that Snape had given Harry detention for 'accidently' spilling a whole cauldron of armadillo bile all over the dungeon floor.  
  
"It's not fair," fumed Harry, "he didn't even bat an eyelid when Malfoy dropped all those vials of potion on the floor. Oh, one day I'm going to get him for this, trust me. I'm going to grab hold of his neck and-" He made a violent gesture in the air.  
  
Ron and Hermione both grinned. It was a well-known fact that it was the greatest goal of many to cause some physical harm to Professor Snape, potions master, and a particular caretaker's cat. Hermione gazed at her watch absent-mindedly and Ron scratched Crookshanks' ears affectionately. It was a while before anyone talked.  
  
"It's so cool how some people can get away with some much stuff," declared Harry, "I mean look at my Dad he got away with heaps of things in his day and so did Remus and Sirius." His smile flickered at the last word and his face went slack. There was an awkward silence where Ron and Hermione exchanged glances. Harry got up and stood by the fire, his face expressionless but his eyes full of pain.  
  
"Sometimes I forget he's gone," whispered Harry softly still gazing into the fire. "Sometimes I feel as if he's with me, that I can hear his bark- like laugh and.and-. He couldn't bring himself to finish the sentence. "Oh Harry," soothed Hermione her eyes shining with tears, "he is here with us. Maybe not in physical form, but we can all feel his presence, can't we Ron?" She looked over to Ron for support, who nodded silently.  
  
"You know," Harry continued still staring at the dancing flames, "it was my fault he died. I shouldn't have acted like some big hero and gone gallivanting off to the Department of Mysteries. I should have listened to you Mione, and you Ron. Maybe if I had he'd still be alive."  
  
There was a very pregnant pause again but Hermione and Ron saved of replying from a scraping sound from the window.  
  
"It's Hedwig!" cried Ron, jumping up from his seat to open the window. Harry tore his eyes away from the fire confused. No one but Hagrid wrote to him these days, but he used the school owls. Who could it be? Harry tore open the letter feverishly and a single piece of parchment fell out.  
  
Dear Harry,  
  
I must speak to you alone. Bring Mr. Weasley and Ms. Granger if you must but do not let anybody else know that you plan to meet me. Cover yourselves in your invisibility cloak and meet me in the Defence Against the Dark Arts Room at 9:00 tonight. Please be punctual.  
  
Yours Sincerely, Albus Dumbledore.  
  
Ok guys this is my first HP fic so no flames! Okies r/r! 


	2. The Nighttime meeting

Disclaimer: Sadly I own nothing that J.K Rowling has created so don't flame me! Lol.I hope you like the 2nd chapter.I apologise for the shortness of the other one! Toodles! Sorry, but I will get into the time-turner business soon...probably in the next chapter!  
  
Harry looked startled. This sounded urgent but he didn't understand what could have possibly gone wrong this time. He turned to the others. "Seems like we need to go," he drawled. He'd never quite forgiven Dumbledore the previous year for ignoring him.  
  
"But, but." started Hermione stealing a quick glance at the towering pile of homework they had to complete.  
  
Ron read her thoughts. "Sorry Herm", he said steering her towards the dormitories, "that'll have to wait, and besides" he said eyeing the front of her robes, "you've still got your old time-turner handy and you can hang out at the library to finish it."  
  
"Ron Weasley," cried Hermione in a mock scolding voice, flailing her arms about, "if I didn't know you any better I'd say that you were trying to eye my cleavage!"  
  
Ron pouted and looked at her with an innocent expression. "Would I ever do that?" He looked so pathetic that Harry started sniggering uncontrollably. Hermione tutted and went up the stairs to the girl's dormitories.  
  
"And if she knew me as well as she thinks she does, she'd have known that I was trying to exactly that!" winked Ron.  
  
~*~  
At exactly a quarter to 9 o'clock the trio crept out of the portrait hole covered by Harry's invisibility cloak, a legacy of his father's. They didn't run into anyone except for an exceptionally annoying peeves, in his element, who was bouncing around the third corridor overturning vases on unsuspecting students. Hermione only just got away from being pinned to the ground by an ornate vase depicting a goblin rebellion.  
  
Harry, Ron and Hermione reached the Defence Against the Dark Arts classroom with minutes to spare. Harry started pacing around the room and at 9 o'clock Dumbledore entered the classroom.  
  
He smiled warmly at all of them. "Ms. Granger, Mr. Weasley and Harry, good evening to you. I apologise for the slight inconvenience on your behalf but there is much that we have to talk about. Firstly, my matter concerns you Harry."  
  
Harry looked up surprised and stopped pacing. "Me?" he asked. Dumbledore nodded. "It seems that we have finally located some of your father's very distant cousins and they live in England. The reason why I had to tell you in secret was that they too are being hunted by the Death Eaters and their whereabouts were unknown until 2 weeks ago, when their secret-keeper accidentally let slip about their existence. Luckily for us, it was Hagrid who was told, and not another soul knows, besides us. You finally found some family Harry!"  
  
Harry looked in shock. He didn't want to get his hopes up too soon. He'd lost the people he had ever really considered as family his father, his mother and Sirius. The Weasleys were an exception and Harry didn't want to lose them either.  
  
Ron and Hermione looked as though they were trying to digest this information. Hermione suddenly ran up to Harry and hugged him. Ron beamed and gave him a toothy grin.  
  
"Oh Harry that's wonderful!" Hermione cried sobbing into Harry's shoulder. Harry patted her awkwardly on top of her bushy head.  
  
"Yeah mate! That's excellent," said Ron and he thumped Harry on the back, a little too hard, sending Harry's glasses flying. Dumbledore picked them up and handed them back to Harry.  
  
"Now, Harry," said Dumbledore quietly, "I know you must think it unnecessary for this secrecy, but I will tell you in due time. I must run Poppy's expecting me in the hospital wing. Goodnight." And with that he walked out without a backwards glance.  
  
The three of them walked back in silence to the Gryffindor common room. Ron muttered the password to the Fat Lady who swung open, to the beckoning common room. The only people in the room were a few stragglers who were catching up on homework. Harry and Ron went towards the boys' dormitories and Hermione went towards the girls' dormitories. All three of them had plenty to think about tonight and homework or Snape wasn't one of them.  
  
Ok ppl..please r/r! 


	3. The Fight

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.only J.K Rowling does! I am soooo sorry for making the last chapter so pathetically short! I will make it heaps longer this time. Thanks to all the people who reviewed.yeah I think I need to get to the point a big more.so I might put Harry founding out more about his family in some later chapters.I've really got to focus on the HG/SB and D/G side of it. I hope you like this chapter and if u could give me some suggestions it would be really good! Thanks!  
  
Hermione lay in bed thinking far into the night. She could tell that the others in her dormitory were sound asleep. So Harry had finally found some family she thought wryly. For some reason she didn't feel as happy as she thought she would have been for him, but why? She scolded herself for not being glad for Harry; after all, he had wanted this for a very long time. She rolled over trying to fall asleep but the excitement of the night's events kept her awake. Suddenly she sat up bolt upright in her bed. "Homework," she muttered softly, scrambling out of bed and putting her nightgown on. She thundered down the stairs and in the common room was the huge pile of homework lying forlornly on top of one of the tables. Hermione groaned. This was going to take ages, but not unless.  
  
"you've still got your old time-turner handy and you can hang out at the library to finish it"  
  
Ron's words rang in her ears. She grinned mischievously. Of course, her time-turner! No one would ever know she thought to herself, but then again.She bit her lip. It was true that sometimes time-travelling was risky and terrible things could happen but if she disguised herself, maybe.She slipped her hands under her robes and pulled out a fine gold chain. Attached to it was a miniature hourglass. Slowly she turned it over twice and the girl who had been sitting there, just a few minutes ago, vanished.  
  
~*~  
  
A new day dawned on the castle, crisp and fresh. The students all made their way down to breakfast grudgingly. Hermione however looked as energetic as ever. (The trio pretended that the meeting last night never happened.)  
  
"What are you so happy about?" asked Ron grumpily. It was a known fact that he hated early mornings.  
  
"Oh nothing," said Hermione lightly, spooning herself some porridge, "I just got all my homework done, I'm really happy because-  
  
But why she was so happy was they never found out because at that moment Draco Malfoy and his cronies sidled up to the Gryffindor table.  
  
"Well if it isn't Crackpot, Weasel, and Mudblood," sneered Draco directing this at Harry, Ron and Hermione. They ignored him and Ron quickly struck up a conversation with Seamus, as if Malfoy was part of the Great Hall's décor. Draco scowled. He hated being ignored. He was about to turn away when he spotted Ginny sitting a little further down the table taking animatedly to Luna Lovegood. His face cracked into a malevolent grin.  
  
"Oi Weasley," he said striding towards Ginny. Ginny looked up at him, her face determinedly set.  
  
"What do you want Malfoy?" she asked testily. Ron tensed and Hermione and Harry instinctively grabbed the back of his robes, in case he did anything rash.  
  
"Oh now, now, no need to get bitchy, I just wanted to have a little chat." Draco's drawling voice was dripping with sarcasm. He sat down next to Ginny, uninvited, and gave all of her friends a sickly sweet grin before turning back to her. "You know," he said, still smiling falsely, "if your family weren't such hopeless muggle-lovers.I might have thought of you as a nice piece of ass!"  
  
His words sent a wave of uproar down the Gryffindor table. They revelled in making the Slytherins pay for snide comments. Before Harry and Hermione could stop him, Ron charged at Malfoy like a wounded bull.  
  
"Never-say-that-about-my-sister-again-you-bastard!" screamed Ron as he aimed punches at Malfoy. Malfoy, of course, had Ron's attempts deflected by Crabbe and Goyle, who were only ever useful in fight situations. Many other angry Gryffindors came raging up to join the fight, even Luna Lovegood, her mysterious aura gone, tried to clobber Crabbe around the head with what looked like the newest edition of the 'Quibbler'.  
  
Hermione and Harry groaned, but they went to break up the scuffle. When they got nearer they could hear Ginny shrieking, "No Ron, Stop it!" and Goyle whimpering in pain. It appeared that Colin Creevey; a boisterous 5th year had brought an empty porridge tureen down on his head.  
  
Harry wrenched the back of Ron's robes and pulled him away from the crowd. He eyed Professor Snape in the distance walking slowly towards them. He had a triumphant smile fixed upon his face.  
  
"Now you've really done it Ron," said Harry glumly. Ron was still breathing heavily. "Well if I'm already in trouble it won't hurt to be in a bit more," Ron said with a sharp intake of breath and he once again charged in the direction of Malfoy. Hermione and Ginny tried to stop Ron from attacking Malfoy any further but Malfoy had other plans. He broke through the girl's conjured wall and dived for Ron, who dodged his assault. Draco whirled around and pounced but this time he managed to knock both Hermione and Ginny to the ground. As they fell Draco grabbed onto the necklace around Hermione's neck, as if trusting it to break his fall. Suddenly the necklace broke and flew towards the wall where it smashed.  
  
Suddenly Hermione felt her eyes swim in front of her and her vision blurred. Even though she was not moving, she seemed to be swirling around as though in the middle of a whirlwind. It was only as her feet found firm ground again, that she realised something was wrong.  
  
Her time-turner had broken. 


	4. The Surprises

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter...so yeah! OMG! So sorry if my last chapter confused you... ff.net screwed up! So I've replaced it so that you can read it again! I hope you like this chapter guys. I'm going to make it a bit longer this time and more to the point. Thanks to kkroxyea for your great reviews, to Jessica-Black, roze (no it wasn't very nasty!),DracosGurl (thanks! I might take you up on that offer!) kittycatgirl & kelly. Keep the reviews coming and I don't really mind flames..as long as it's constructive criticism!  
  
Hermione got herself gingerly off the floor, checking for bumps and bruises. Thankfully she didn't have any, but the strangest feeling hung over her, like a rain cloud. She felt as if she had just travelled through time.She was about to ponder this when two low moans to her left signalled that she wasn't alone. They sounded oddly familiar and her suspicions were confirmed when one of them spoke.  
  
"Oh my God! Where are we?!"  
  
"Ginny?"  
  
"Hermione?"  
  
The two girls looked each other with puzzled expressions on their faces. Some spat on the ground behind them and Hermione whirled around. "You?!" she cried disbelievingly. "What the hell are you doing here?"  
  
The sleek-blond haired boy replied saying, "I was about to ask you the same question Granger." Draco eyed their surroundings scornfully. "Where is everyone?"  
  
They turned around and discovered that there was in fact, nobody there. They weren't even in the Great Hall anymore. They appeared to be standing in a deserted corridor. Hermione gulped. She didn't want to think about what would happen if her fears were true.  
  
"Well Granger, seeing as how it's you fault that we're here, I'd advise that you take us back," said Draco scathingly.  
  
It was as if a volcano had erupted inside of her. Hermione all dignity forgotten was crimson in the face from screaming. "MY FAULT?" screeched Hermione, her body quaking with anger, "YOU'RE THE BASTARD WHO BROKE MY TIME-TURNER, THIS IS YOUR FAULT!"  
  
And so began a heated argument involving a lot of swearing and cursing on everyone's part, nobody even noticed the dark-haired bespectacled boy walking down the corridor.  
  
"IF YOU HADN'T GRABBED MY NECKLACE!"  
  
WELL IF WEASEL HADN'T TRIED TO ATTACK ME!"  
  
"KEEP MY BROTHER OUT OF THIS!  
  
"Excuse me?" a fourth voice interjected.  
  
The arguing continued.  
  
"Excuse me?" The voice persisted.  
  
"EXCUSE ME?!?!"  
  
The fighting stopped and they turned to face a gangly boy of 16 with jet-black, messy hair.  
  
"Oh Harry! Thank God! We thought we'd ended up in some other time," flounced Hermione, her voice evident with relief.  
  
"For once Crackpot," snarled Draco, "I'm happy to see you, but not for the reasons you're thinking of."  
  
The boy looked terribly affronted. "Me a Crackpot?!" he asked incredulously but there was a hint of humour behind his voice. "By the way, my name's not Harry."  
  
Hermione's mouth fell open wide in shock and she clamped a hand to her mouth, slightly hyperventilating. Of course this boy wasn't Harry, he had green eyes. The eyes staring back at her were hazel.  
  
She dropped her gaze and looked at the floor. The boy however didn't seem to notice. "My name's James," he said extending his hand, "James Potter."  
  
Draco jumped back, as if electrocuted. Ginny choked and froze. Hermione mumbled something, still looking at the ground. James felt terribly confused but tried not to show it. He brushed the feeling aside. "I was just wondering why you were arguing," he said making a brave stab at conversation, "So, what are your names?"  
  
Hermione stood rooted to the spot. "Er...Hermione, Hermione Watson."  
  
The other two followed her lead.  
  
"Virginia Turnbull," said Ginny, offering James her slightly shaky hand.  
  
"Draco Felton," replied Malfoy, who was still white from shock.  
  
"I must say," said James after shaking all their hands (Malfoy was very reluctant), "I've never seen you before, which house are you in?"  
  
Hermione quickly thought up a story. "We're Auror's in training from Durmstang. We've been sent here as part of our job training and Virginia here is Dumbledore's great niece." Hermione bit her lip wondering if the tale was viable. "We're in fact lost," she added. Ginny looked slightly stunned but nodded meekly to say that she understood. Draco's scowl deepened.  
  
James however happened to believe their story. "Well I'll take you to Dumbledore's office. But just so you know this corridor is out of bounds but me and my mates always bend the rules a little," he said with a wink. They followed him towards the Headmaster's office.  
  
James pondered for a while outside the office muttered to him self. It was evident to the other three that he was trying to remember the password. "Ah, now I remember, Bertie Bott's Ever Flavour Beans!"  
  
The stone gargoyles sprang to life admitting them to a foyer. In the middle of a the foyer was a large winding staircase. Before they went up it James, much to the dislike of Malfoy, tapped Draco on the shoulder.  
  
"I'm ah, not exactly supposed to know the password, so er..if you could not tell Dumbledore just how you got in, it would be much appreciated." He dashed out of the door and the gargoyles returned to their normal, stiff state. The three went up the stairs to meet the headmaster.  
  
~*~  
"So this is your story?" mused Dumbledore, resting his fingertips together. He looked at the 3 people sitting in front of him. One had lots of bushy brown hair, one of them looked distinctly like a Slytherin first- year Dumbledore knew the name of but couldn't recall and one of them looked very much like a Weasley.  
  
"Well," said Dumbledore getting up and pacing the room, "I believe you and since you have already told one of our students that you are Aurors in training then you must stick to that story as well as your new identities. Unfortunately I cannot send you back straight away as time- turners are fairly scarce now, so you will have to be sorted and presume your classes. I will have your schedules sent to you in the morning through the prefects of your house and all the supplies you will require. You may go to dinner now."  
  
They all stood up but Hermione needed to ask the question that had been gnawing away at her for the past couple of hours. "Excuse me Proffesor?"  
  
"Yes Ms. Watson?"  
  
"Um...what year is this?"  
  
"The year is 1976," replied Dumbledore. (I might have screwed the dates up so sorry!)  
  
"Thank-you Professor," said Hermione and they walked out to the Great Hall wondering what the future would hold.  
  
Ok guys I know the plot so far has been pretty basic but I promise to include more in other chapters! Please r/r!!! 


	5. The Sorting

Disclaimer- I don't own Harry Potter. A certain Ms. Rowling does.  
  
Thank-you for all the great reviews! I think I'm a little more mature now to accept flames, but only flame if u've got something constructive to say. I've promised to finally put the Marauders in this chappie so here goes!  
  
The sorting was about to begin. Hermione shivered slightly although the evening was quite warm. She stole a quick glance at Ginny who looked quite pale but defiant. Draco had his nose in the air but his usual nonchalant attitude had vanished. Hermione was so nervous that she only absorbed a fifth of what Dumbledore was saying.  
  
".And now I am very happy to welcome three new students from Durmstang, to be precise Aurors in training, Ms. Hermione Watson, Ms. Virginia Turnbull and Mr. Draco Felton."  
  
The Great Hall erupted in tumultuous applause. Hermione felt herself blush as every head was turned in their direction. People craned their necks for a better view and whispering shot through the crowd like wild fire. Draco smirked, clearly enjoying the attention. Once the noise level decreased Dumbledore addressed the assembly yet again.  
  
"I am sure that all of you will be very hospitable to our guests and make sure that they stay out of mischief." His eyes lingered on the Gryffindor table for a split second. "As I have nothing more to add we shall proceed with the sorting."  
  
"Hermione felt as though a heavy weight had plunged down her stomach. What if she wasn't chosen for Gryffindor? What if she ended up in Slytherin?  
  
From the looks on their faces it was crystal clear that the other two were thinking along the same lines. Ginny was the first to be sorted. Cramming the hat sadistically down on her head she waited. After a minute's worth of thought the hat boomed, "GRYFFINDOR!"  
  
The table on their right exploded with cheers and cat-calls. Ginny rushed off, relief showing plainly on her face as she sat down next to a kind faced girl with bouncy brunette curls. Hermione began to feel apprehensive and extremely nauseous. It was her time to be sorted.  
  
As she sat there and waited as the Sorting hat muttered random views in her ear.  
  
"Plenty of brains, but quite a lot of courage. I see loyalty too and shrewdness.how very difficult indeed. After what seemed like an eternity the hat cried "GRYFFINDOR!"  
  
Hermione felt very light-headed as she sat down next to Ginny. Ginny gave her the thumbs up and she could see James grinning broadly at her from down the table. He was flanked by a boy with straw-coloured hair with a rat- like face (Pettigrew thought Hermione bitterly), and a very pretty, voluptuous girl with sparkling green eyes and gorgeous ruby-red hair. Lily thought Hermione, her mouth going dry. She turned away and watched Malfoy being sorted.  
  
The hat had been jammed on his head and was whistling softly. Hermione was surprised. Ginny caught the look on Hermione's face and giggled.  
  
"It's okay! Nothing's wrong with it. Apparently the hat used to whistle when it was judging someone difficult." Hermione raised her eyebrows questioningly at Ginny.  
  
"Charlie," said the red-head simply. Hermione simply nodded and turned back to Malfoy. The hat had now been on him for more than 10 whole minutes.  
  
The Great Hall was beginning to get jittery. Whispers ran through the crowd and people were starting to feel very edgy. Suddenly an opening near the brim opened wide and shouted, "GRYFFINDOR!"  
  
~*~  
  
Hermione and Ginny were stunned, Malfoy in Gryffindor? There had to be some sort of mistake! Draco walked slowly towards the Gryffindor table amid the cheers and applause. Something about his gait had deflated and he sat down next Ginny looking as if he had just swallowed a bucket of dragon spleen. Ginny hesitantly patted him on the shoulder but withdrew her hand under the withering gaze Hermione had now fixed upon her. Hermione cocked an eyebrow. Had she just imagined the pink tint that lit up Ginny's cheeks? She looked back at Ginny who looked perfectly fine although her ears had become slightly crimson. Hermione brushed it away and tried to focus on the present.  
  
Food had materialised in front of their eyes and everybody was piling their plates high. Every few feet down the table lay platters of plump chickens, roast vegetables, flagons of pumpkin juice and many more tantalising delicacies. Malfoy was looking very moody and pushed his food around his plate. Ginny however was chowing down on some of her favourite steak-and-kidney pie, talking amiably to Hermione. Hermione's stomach grumbled and she realised that she had not eaten anything since breakfast. Breakfast thought Hermione dryly and suddenly she had a pang of homesickness, but she had no time to ponder on this matter, as people came up to greet them.  
  
"Hello, Robert Griffin's the name, very nice to meet you!"  
  
"Hey! Marty, Marty Hodges, we're so glad to have you in our house and not in some riff-raff house like Slytherin!" (At these words Draco glared at Marty).  
  
"Samantha Donavon, is it true that they teach the Dark Arts at Durmstang?"  
  
Questions such at these hit them left, right and centre but soon the flow of people stemmed and Hermione, Ginny and Draco were left in peace to finish their dinner. Ginny introduced Hermione to the girl with the russet curls.  
  
"Hermione, this is Andromeda," she said. Andromeda shook hands with Hermione graciously. "Call me Andie," she said. Her voice was like a bell, sweet and tinkly.  
  
"Nice to meet you Andie," said Hermione. She and Andromeda then spent the next 10 minutes having a very girly chat. In the process she met some of Andromeda's friends Celia Chang and Molly Starkey.  
  
Draco it seemed had slightly gotten over his initial shock and was talking quite animatedly to a burly 7th year about Quidditch.  
  
"It's a crime," he drawled, "that some people in our old school, because of favouritism, wriggled their way into the Quidditch teams." He said the last sentence nastily and shot Hermione a look of pure venom. Hermione pretended not to notice even though her blood was boiling. I can't believe he has the gall to insult Harry, she thought, when he was the one who bought himself into the Slytherin Quidditch team. She wondered how on earth the Sorting Hat had placed Draco in Gryffindor.  
  
"So," she chatted to Celia, ignoring Draco's intent gaze, "What's Hogwarts like? Like, tell me everything!" She was then lectured for the next 5 minutes on information that she already knew of, from reading 'Hogwarts: A History' over and over again.  
  
Partway through the meal someone came up and joined Hermione, Draco and Ginny.  
  
"So thought you could avoid me, did you guys?"  
  
Hermione choked on her pumpkin juice. James looked at her with a mischievous glint in his eyes. His smile lit up his features dramatically, in fact the way his hair fell into his eyes made him look very cute. Hermione mentally slapped herself. Get a grip on yourself, she thought angrily. She was having crazy thoughts about Harry's father. Her best friend's father.  
  
Hermione jerked back to reality when she saw James looking at her curiously. "Oh yeah," she started, "well we were just getting accustomed to our surroundings. We were actually going to go up and say hi before." Hermione quickly elbowed Ginny in the ribs, who nodded her compliance.  
  
"Whoa! I was only joking!" grinned James. Ginny and Hermione couldn't help smiling; James was such a likeable person. Very much like Harry, except that James's eyes were hazel (I got it right this time!) and he didn't have a scar adorning his forehead. James continued on, "In fact, I was just going to-  
  
But he was cut off very brusquely by a pale-faced, blond-haired with a slightly up-turned nose. "Malfoy," he said in an orderly fashion, "Lucius Malfoy."  
  
It was now Draco's turn to choke on his pumpkin juice. He took one wide-eyed look at his father and then dashed off, looking as though he might throw up. James and Lucius looked as his retreating figure in amazement but Ginny and Hermione's faces were quite wooden. Hermione couldn't help feeling a little bit sorry for Draco. It wasn't everyday that you meet your father in his teenage self.  
  
James rounded on Lucius his cheery air evaporating. "Friggin' hell Malfoy, don't you know when you're not wanted? You've gone and made Felton vomit, by making an appearance," he said cuttingly. Lucius scowled (in a very similar fashion to his son) and looked as though he was thinking of something spiteful to throw at James but a quick glance at the staff table made him make up his mind and he stalked away, his robes streaming after him.  
  
"Nasty little git," said James calmly, "he's just the same as Snivellus." Malfoy had come back again and was sitting next to James looking quite green in the face. "Don't worry mate," said James, "Malfoy's face would scare the shit out of anyone, too bad you had to see him on your first day." Malfoy looked furious and Hermione could tell that he was chewing his tongue in agitation.  
  
"Who's Snivellus?" asked Ginny hastily, trying to change the subject.  
  
"Oh, another greasy-haired slime-ball, by the name of Severus Snape, who has his head so stuck up his ass, it's amazing that he can walk around anywhere."  
  
All four of them laughed. Ginny and Hermione looked at Draco in bewilderment but he turned his laugh into a hacking cough at the last minute.  
  
"I thought Malfoy was in love with Snape," whispered Ginny to Hermione out of the corner of her mouth, "I thought they were going to announce their engagement any day now."  
  
Hermione giggled uncontrollably. It wasn't until James started speaking again that she calmed down again.  
  
"So as I was saying, I was just about to introduce you to-  
  
He was once again interrupted but this time he grinned at the person. Hermione already knew who he was, even before James introduced him.  
  
"This, my friends, is Remus Lupin a.k.a Moony."  
  
Remus looked around at them warmly and said hello. Hermione noticed that he looked very lively, quite a contrast to his adult self. His face wasn't drained and there wasn't a strand of white in his fawn coloured hair. His eyes were light sapphire, prominent and almond-shaped.  
  
"I was wondering when you were going to introduce me to your new friends," he said cheerfully to James, "the other's are coming up, see there's Sirius." A tall, dark-haired boy came bounding up and nearly collapsed on top of James and Remus.  
  
"Hi guys!" he said cheekily, his eyes twinkling, "I see we have guests." He turned around and looked at them. Hermione suddenly felt her breath stick in her throat and a knot tighten in her stomach. Hermione always knew that Sirius had been good-looking in his day, but never THAT good-looking. There was no other word for it.Sirius was hot! His eyes were a lovely chocolate colour and his black hair shoulder-length hair fell into his eyes making him look very sexy. He had a very good-looking face and Hermione noticed that his body was to die for; toned arms and a six-pack.  
  
"We haven't been properly introduced yet," he said, "My name's Sirius, Sirius Black." He flashed a dazzling grin. Hermione felt as if she was going to faint, luckily she didn't.  
  
"My name's Hermione Watson," she said extending her hand. Hermione expected him to shake it but he bent down and kissed it. Remus and James rolled their eyes; they knew how much of a flirt Sirius was.  
  
"The pleasure's all mine, mademoiselle!"  
  
Hermione blushed and her cheeks felt very hot. Luckily Sirius hadn't noticed and the other two started introducing themselves.  
  
"I'm Virginia Turnbull," said Ginny, but she didn't extend her hand. I bet she doesn't want to be seen getting her hand kissed by her crush's godfather, thought Hermione in amusement.  
  
"Nice meeting you Virginia," said Sirius smiling, "And you are?" He turned to Draco. Draco looked up and muttered, "Draco Felton."  
  
"Good to meet you too," said Sirius extending his hand. Draco took it very reluctantly.  
  
"So," said Remus, "you can hang out with us if you want, you're all sixth-years aren't you?"  
  
They nodded and James smiled. "We might have all our classes with you, that would be fun! You should the stuff we get up to in Flitwick's classes-  
  
Suddenly the doors of the Great Hall were flung open and a hysterical girl ran in. Her eyes were popping apoplectically and her blonde hair had come out of her bun. Her robes were torn and she had, what looked horribly like blood, matted in her hair.  
  
"YOU, YOU RAPIST YOU!" she screeched pointing a shaking finger at the crowd. Everyone went silent.  
  
"YOU EVIL BASTARD, YOU RAPED ME! YOU RAPED ME! YOU RAPED ME!" She said hysterically advancing towards the throng.  
  
"YOU WILL NOT GET AWAY WITH THIS YOU VILE CREATURE, I WILL HAVE YOU SUFFER FOR THIS!" Suddenly she stopped at the Gryffindor table and shook a threatening finger at them.  
  
"YOU WILL SUFFER THE WRATH OF MY FATHER AND MY FORE-FATHERS YOU SCUM!" She was pointing her finger directly at someone, though it was no longer shaking, in fact it was perfectly still. Everyone turned around to see the exact person she was aiming at. Suddenly gasps and shocked voices filled the hall.  
  
The girl was pointing at Draco.  
  
Hehehe.I am very evil. I have left a major cliffhanger! Mwahahaha.ok I'll shut up now! Plz read and review! Thanx 


	6. The Scandal

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, J.K Rowling does.  
  
A/N: Thanks so much for all the review guys. Yes, I know I was very evil with that last chapter and I shouldn't leave any more cliffhangers so you can all relax ppl! I hope you like this chapter, which is a bit longer than the other one so yeah.  
  
The Great Hall was deathly silent. All heads were turned to the girl who was still pointing a quivering finger at Draco, slowly rocking backwards and forwards on her heels. It was as if someone was playing a movie reel in Hermione's mind extremely slowly. Draco looked stunned and so did everyone else. James, Sirius and Remus all looked very white and tense. Sirius was gripping James shoulder a little too firmly and his knuckles were turning white.  
  
'YOU WILL BURN IN HELL FOR WHAT YOU HAVE DONE,' the girl ranted on, 'YOU WILL SUFFER THE VENGEANCE OF MY FAMILY, THE MOST NOBLE OF ALL WIZARDS -' Suddenly her eyes became unfocused, her mouth sagged and she collapsed onto the ground in a dead faint.  
  
Dumbledore had swept past the staff table and amid the frantic whispering that had now spread throughout the hall he knelt down and turned the girl over. "Come here Mr. Felton." His voice was no longer merry and had a razor sharp edge to it. His eyes had lost their twinkle and his facial expression was very difficult to read.  
  
Draco numbly got up from the table and slowly walked up to Dumbledore. His every step echoed around the hall and Hermione noticed that he was trembling.  
  
"Have you ever seen this girl before?" asked Dumbledore matter-of- factly. Draco cleared his throat nervously before replying, "No, Professor Dumbledore, sir." Hermione detected a definite note of panic in his voice.  
  
Dumbledore did not respond, but was muttering spells under his breath. Everybody in the Great Hall waited with baited breath and suddenly the girl rolled over glaring at the throng.  
  
"Have you even seen this young man?" demanded Dumbledore. The girl looked started thrashing about uncontrollably screaming obscenities. Hermione couldn't make head or tail of this but Dumbledore seemed to understand.  
  
"Are you very sure this is right boy? Look at him closely."  
  
The girl sat up on her elbows scrutinising Draco's face, with great distaste. Draco, for once in his life, looked very pale and afraid. Suddenly after a few moments her eyes widened and she muttered something only Dumbledore could hear.  
  
"Are you very certain?"  
  
The girl nodded.  
  
"Then who did attack you?"  
  
The girl cast a steely glance around the Great Hall and rested a beady eye on the Slytherin table. "Him," she said in a hoarse whisper pointing to a white-blond boy. (Ok most of you guys guessed!)  
  
Dumbledore whirled around and looked at the boy. "Is this true Mr. Malfoy?" he asked in a dangerously flat voice. Lucius, who had raised a goblet to his lips halted in mid air. Slowly lowering the goblet he glowered at the girl, lying sprawled on the floor, but looked defiantly at Dumbledore. He chose not to say anything. Even he wasn't fool enough to lie to Dumbledore.  
  
Dumbledore looked livid and his hands had clenched themselves into fists. "In that case," he said, every syllable etched with fury, "we will resolve this in my office and somebody please inform Poppy to attend to Ms. Black. She has been through enough trauma in one night."  
  
He swept away his robes billowing. Lucius got up and walked after him, looking as churlish as ever. As he stalked past Draco and the girl, Lucius shot them both a look of deep disdain. Suddenly Madame Pomfrey, bustled into the Great Hall and ferried the girl out, complaining rather sniffily along the way. Hermione heard her muttering darkly under her breath ('Teenagers! The things they get involved in!')  
  
After a few minutes of shocked silence, which involved a lot of urgent whispering, the usual babble of talk returned and the air was filled with laughter. Draco returned to the table and so did his insolent attitude. Hermione was too preoccupied to notice or even care.  
  
'Dumbledore just called that girl Ms. Black, is she-' Hermione didn't even have to finish the rest of the sentence.  
  
"Yeah," muttered Sirius darkly, 'she's one of my cousins, though I wish I wasn't related to her." Hermione already knew why he felt that way, but of course she wasn't supposed to know this, so she asked him why.  
  
"Because," he said through gritted teeth, " she's a downright bitch, like most of my cousins, except for Andromeda."  
  
Hermione who had already met Andromeda looked surprised, "Oh is Andie your cousin?' she asked.  
  
'It seems like you've already met! Yeah she is,' he replied, 'my favourite one that too.'  
  
Suddenly it hit Hermione. Andromeda was Tonks's mother! She wondered why she hadn't picked that up already since she could recollect Sirius talking about her last year in Grimmauld Place, when they found the tapestry of the family tree.  
  
'All the rest of our cousins reckon me and Andie are the Black sheep of the family,' Sirius said. At this Ginny started laughing uncontrollably. Gasping for air with tears trickling down her face she said, "Black sheep! Get it?! The Surname!" She collapsed into a fit of giggles and it took all of Hermione's worth to calm her down again.  
  
"So," Hermione said, casting a reproachful glance at Ginny, "what's this girl's name?"  
  
This time James replied. "Narcissa," he said shuddering. Draco looked thunderstruck. Not only was his father here, but his mother was too.  
  
"Malfoy's girlfriend," said James, "don't you hate it when she cheerleads for Slytherin during the Quidditch matches?" Remus and Sirius shuddered too, but were saved from discussing the matter any further when the pretty, redheaded girl Hermione had seen earlier came up to them.  
  
"I thought you boys had forgotten about me," she said fluttering her eyelashes in mock flirtation. James blushed and Remus and Sirius rolled their eyes but they looked at the girl with respect. Even Draco, Hermione noticed, was looking at her in adoration.  
  
"Hi!" said Lily, "I'm Lily Evans, pleased to meet you." Her voice was pleasant and slightly lilting. Hermione and Ginny took an instant liking to her, probably because she was so much like her son.  
  
"Finally," Lily continued after being introduced to them all, "a couple of girls to gossip with. You have no idea how hard it is to talk about boys and stuff in front of this lot. They just don't get it and they have no idea on the way to treat girls!" Hermione smiled inwardly. She knew what it was like trying to explain the complexities of the female mind to a member of the opposite sex. She had spent half her year, last year, trying to educate Harry on the subtle art of wooing a woman.  
  
"I resent that!" said Remus with a smirk on his face. "We try to talk about guys with you, but considering that we ARE guys, it's very hard to advise you on..ah..certain issues." Sirius and James dissolved into peals of laughter. Lily glared at them.  
  
"Well for once I won't have to have four stupid, immature boys to hang around with when I've got these two lovely ladies." Lily beamed as the smiles vanished from the boys' faces.  
  
"Where is Peter by the way?" asked Sirius stroking his chin, "he's been giving us the slip for some time. I wonder why."  
  
Hermione clutched her napkin hard to stop herself from saying something rash. She knew why Peter wasn't here, and why he would continue not to be here on separate occasions, but of course she wasn't meant to know.  
  
"Who's Peter?" she mustered, as innocently as she could. Ginny tried to look interested but Draco didn't even look like he was trying to put up an act. His eyes darted feverishly from one face to another, and he had a triumphant smile on his face.  
  
James, Remus and Sirius then progressed into telling them about Peter, also known as Wormtail, and how they were all part of a gang called the Marauders. Hermione and Ginny of course already knew this, but Draco didn't know this so he seemed very interested.  
  
It wasn't long before they all stood up and were dismissed to their dormitories. Hermione feeling very full and sleepy followed the rest up to the Gryffindor tower. She hardly even registered a prefect telling her and Ginny where their dormitory was and once she got to bed she flopped down, fully clothed, and was immersed in a deep, dreamless stupor.  
  
~*~  
  
Hermione was awakened by a shaft of sunlight that came flooding in through an opening in the curtains. Grudgingly she got out of bed to pull them together but along the way she stepped on something prickly. She cursed under her breath and reached down to pick up what she had walked on. It turned out to be a ruby-encrusted hairbrush with a single red hair coiled around ones of its spines. Suddenly the day before came rushing back to her like a wave. She was stuck in the Marauder's time until they could get back. What would Harry and Ron be doing now? Would they have noticed that she, Ginny and Draco were missing? She pondered for a while but was roused from her thoughts when someone stirred in the bed next to her.  
  
"Morning everyone!" said the redhead yawning profusely.  
  
"Morning Lily," said Hermione brightly, losing her train of thought. "I believe this is yours." She thrust the hairbrush into the girl's hands.  
  
"Thanks Hermione! Do you mind if I call you Mione?"  
  
"Sure," Hermione replied absent-mindedly, "where's Ginny?" A low moan from the other side of the room answered her question. It appeared that Ginny had also fallen into bed fully clothed. She yawned luxuriously as she stood up.  
  
"Morning Hermione! Morning Lily!"  
  
"Morning," replied Hermione and Lily in unison. Lily fumbled with her bedspread while at the same time brushed her hair; Hermione attempted to pick off the lint that had collected on her robes and Ginny rubbed sleep blearily from her eyes.  
  
"Come on," said Lily slightly drowsily, "let's get changed." Hermione and Ginny exchanged looks.  
  
"Er Lily, we don't have any spare robes to change into."  
  
Lily turned around and with a puzzled expression on her face. "Didn't you pack any?"  
  
Ginny intervened just in time, because Hermione was beginning to look very flustered. "My great-uncle said that he would provide them for us soon."  
  
"Oh ok," said Lily, "well you guys can borrow some of mine for the time being. You two look around my size." She pointed to a cupboard on the far side of the room. Hermione and Ginny mumbled their thanks and rushed off to get changed. Soon the three girls were ready and trouped down to breakfast.  
  
~*~  
  
The only talk in the corridors seemed to be of the previous night's events. Hermione heard at least several different versions of it on their way down to breakfast.  
  
"I heard he dragged her down to the dungeons!"  
  
"Rubbish! He took her up to the Astronomy tower for sure!"  
  
"Puh-lease! He probably did his dirty work in the Slytherin common room!"  
  
It was, however, unknown, how Dumbledore had dealt with the issue, although there were many claims that Lucius was already on the way home. This theory was eventually proven wrong, as Lucius was sitting at the Slytherin table at breakfast looking as sullen as ever but with his face was as white as a sheet.  
  
"Wow!" said Sirius as the girls sat down, "he looks like he just saw Moaning Myrtle having a bath," he commented as he lathered vast amounts of orange marmalade onto his toast. The others, including Draco, nodded placatingly as the owls, carrying the mail, swooped down onto the tables from overhead. A large, tawny one flopped down beside Hermione. She ripped it open zealously and discovered their new timetables. James looked over Ginny's shoulder to read the schedule.  
  
"Great!" You have all the same subjects as us," he said beaming. "That's cool!"  
  
Hermione nodded suddenly feeling nervous. You'll be fine she told herself but somehow she knew, as they started walking towards the dungeons, that lessons from now on would be very different.  
  
~*~  
  
Ok guys I have not left a cliffhanger here, and if you think it is one, it isn't! Lol thanks so much to everyone who reviewed so keep them coming. Oh and I'll probably be releasing chapters every 3-5 days now coz I'm so busy with schoolwork! If I can get them out earlier I will! Plz r/r!!! 


	7. The Enemies

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter; I only own the unrecognisable characters, the Trinsgarthium potion and the Redelium curse.  
  
A/N: Hey everybody! Yay, I finally hit the 50 review mark!!! *Jumps up and down and hits head on ceiling* Ok I'm going a little high and so yeah! Thanks to everyone who reviewed, I love you guys so much! Anywayz, here's the new chapter..I know it probably sucks but that's not the point! Sorry, anyway on with the story.  
  
~*~*~  
  
"Can anyone tell me what Trinsgarthium is?"  
  
The class surveyed Professor Chrysanthium warily.  
  
"Well there has to be someone who knows what it is, or do I teach a pack hippogriffs with their heads cut off?" she barked.  
  
Hermione raised her hand cautiously. "Um, Professor?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Trinsgarthium is one of the most powerful love herbs in existence," said Hermione softly.  
  
The class looked at her in awe and some girls melted into hysterical giggles. Professor Chrysanthium looked mildly impressed; her grizzled eyebrows disappeared into her receding hairline. "That's correct Ms. Watson, 10 points to Gryffindor."  
  
Hermione blushed to the roots of her chestnut hair as most of the class craned their necks to catch a better glimpse of her. Sirius winked at her and James gave her the thumbs-up sign under the table; Ginny gave her a very warm smile and even Draco gave her a weak, lopsided grin. Hermione smiled as Professor Chrysanthium lectured the class further on the properties of the potion, thinking that maybe things weren't going to be so different after all.  
  
~*~  
  
Lunch was a very noisy affair that day. It seemed that everyone had something to say and the Great Hall was filled with shrieks of laughter, loud shouting and hearty guffaws. Hermione had never seen the Hall abuzz with so much excitement, nor had Ginny or Draco.  
  
"What's all the fuss about?" asked Draco, who was eyeing some twittering Slytherin girls with great distaste. It seemed that after his encounter with Lucius, there had been a considerable amount of love lost over his previous house.  
  
"Don't know, don't care," responded Remus, a tad too grouchily. It seemed that he did actually know and did actually care about the mad frenzy that had engulfed the hall. Before Hermione could question Remus on his peculiar behaviour, a group of guys in flowing green Quidditch robes and Comet 260's came in, looking very superior. There were gusty sighs all around the hall- mostly from the girls, who were swooning with lust- and envious glances at the brooms, which the Slytherins were brandishing with smug pride. A blonde boy, in particular, was receiving massive amounts of attention. Clearly, he was revelling in the attention; flexing his muscles, sending the sighing girls gleaming white smiles.  
  
"Whoa!" breathed Hermione, unable to stop her eyes from glowing with admiration. There was no mistaking it; the guy was none other than Lucius Malfoy, who looked surprisingly confidant for a person who had only recently had his ego smashed in. His blonde hair was slightly wet and his muscles were gleaming in the light that seeped in from the windows of the Great Hall.  
  
A group of girls had gathered around them, whispering flirty comments and touching the guys possessively so that the other girls knew that it was time to back off. Surprisingly, Narcissa Black was there as well, although she looked extremely chirpy today. Her long blond hair was drawn back into a single, sleek ponytail and her face was flushed, not pale and clammy like the night before. Her eyes shone with mirth and the charm she had with the population of men was amazing.  
  
"Hi boys," she cooed fluttering her fair eyelashes furiously. The whole Quidditch team looked as though Christmas had come early, as did the rest of the male population that sat nearby.  
  
"Anybody would think she was part Veela, the way she's laid on the charm," remarked Hermione, buttering her roll as if nothing else in the world was more important. Sirius snorted into his tart.  
  
"I wouldn't say that so near her," Sirius said glumly. "She's no Veela. Just a normal girl who messes around with Beauty charms. It isn't her face. You haven't seen her when her charms malfunction."  
  
"Oh!" Unable to control herself, she giggled.  
  
Hermione continued to stare at Narcissa, who was now bending down in the pretence of tying up a shoelace, but Hermione could see, as clear as day, what her intentions were. But of course, the boys weren't complaining.  
  
"It's remarkable," declared Hermione, "how a girl can be so cheerful after she was supposedly raped, not even 24 hours ago." Ginny nodded forcefully.  
  
"It makes you sick doesn't it?"  
  
"They're all sick," said James, his face screwed up in part disgust part envy, the former for the brooms and the latter for the boys which were salivating as the girls rolled their skirts up to make it shorter.  
  
"We know they are, so we can all drop the subject now," muttered Sirius testily. James took the hint and resumed talking to Draco. Hermione had nearly forgotten Draco was there because, he probably would have made a dozen or so smart-ass remarks but he had remained very subdued. Hermione and Ginny exchanged knowing looks because they had both been talking about him in Potions. They both agreed that being here was a great shock for him and they would leave him alone which both of them found more a blessing than a sacrifice.  
  
Hermione turned her attention to the other girls, which had gathered around the boys. However, a tall, raven-haired beauty with heavily lidded eyes caught her interest. She was the only one whose skirt wasn't in the verge of disappearing and she had such an air of indifference about her that Hermione immediately hated her on sight. A wave of déjà vu swept over Hermione as the girl let out a raucous roar of laughter. Where had she heard that laugh before? She racked her brains trying to remember but all she came up with was a dark, circular room with many doors.  
  
She continued watching the girl, trying to piece together the mental puzzle in her mind.  
  
Sirius caught her staring. "That's my other cousin," he rasped. "Bellatrix."  
  
It was as though something was pressing against Hermione's windpipe, constricting the flow of air. She felt queasy and her breath came out in short, painful gasps. Her chest felt rigid and it seemed as though an iron fist was clenched firmly around her heart. She felt nauseous and her vision was fuzzy. The next thing she knew was that she was sprawled on the floor covered in a cold sweat. Ginny's anxious face looked down at her.  
  
"Are you alright Hermione?" Ginny asked concernedly.  
  
"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine," mumbled Hermione as she got herself up from the floor. She looked around and found most of the Great Hall watching her. "Erm Gin, why is everyone staring at me?"  
  
"Because," sneered a voice, "you just fainted and took all the interest away from us you little attention-seeker!"  
  
Hermione turned around and found herself face-to-face with a teenage Bellatrix. She surveyed Hermione up and down with narrowed eyes and clicked her tongue. "Well what have we here?" she smirked. Laughter ensued from the hoard of girls around her. "Are you a tad jealous of us? Is that why you decided to have a little fainting fit?" Bellatrix's voice was dripping with sarcasm. Hermione felt the heat rise in her neck but before she could say anything Sirius stepped in.  
  
"Get lost Bellatrix!" he growled.  
  
Bellatrix turned around and her almond-shaped eyes regarded him as something vile on the sole of her shoe. "Make me Siri Darling, oooh I'm so fwightened," she whispered in that singsong baby voice Hermione knew well, "fwightened of the gweat Sirius Black!"  
  
Bellatrix and the other girls stalked off cackling madly. Sirius's eyes followed them all the way of the Hall and his expression was very easy to read. Ron usually had that same look on his face after setting eyes on Draco Malfoy.  
  
"One of these days, I'm going to pound her to a pulp, wand or no wand," he growled. Lily looked shocked.  
  
"I know you don't especially like her (James and Sirius snorted loudly) but she's still your family," cried Lily, her sparkling green eyes wide.  
  
"Well, I wish she wasn't because she's just a." Sirius let loose, a whole list of swear words. Remus hastily changed the subject. He knew how worked up Sirius got about his family. "Are you alright Hermione?"  
  
"Yeah, yeah I'm fine," snapped Hermione, nettled. She wanted to divert the attention away from her and suddenly realised how embarrassing it must have been for Harry in their 3rd year when those dementors stormed the Hogwarts Express. She turned around and saw six concerned faces staring back at her.  
  
"I'm fine guys, seriously." Hermione was beginning to get exasperated. Why had she fainted? What had brought on her reaction? Ginny's voice broke into her thoughts.  
  
"Are you sure Hermione?" Ginny persisted.  
  
"Yes, I'm very, very sure you can stop worrying about me!" However, the others didn't look convinced. "Guys, if I needed to go to the hospital wing I would, but I don't!"  
  
This seemed to make up the others' minds and they preoccupied themselves with their now stone cold lunch. The excitement had slowly ebbed away from the Hall and the usual chatter replaced it.  
  
"Come on," muttered James, as he swung his bag over his shoulder. "We've got Charms next, we don't want to be late for Flitwick." Hermione followed everyone to the classroom hoping that life wouldn't get anymore complicated.  
  
~*~  
Hermione flopped down in a chair, in front of the roaring fire, and flung her bag carelessly onto the table in front of her. She was exhausted, tired and extremely irritated. She closed her eyes but she could still see the afternoon's events affixed on her inner-lids. She sighed as she remembered what had happened; it had all gone downhill since lunch.  
  
Ginny and Draco had been bickering on the way to Charms about something stupid, when Severus Snape turned up. He was hardly looking up from the parchment he was carrying and Sirius and James thought it would be hilarious joke to levitate him through the window and then conveniently drop him in the lake. Unfortunately, for them, Professor Kingsley (Head of Slytherin house) had been strolling along the same corridor and foiled the boys' plan before they could even attempt to say 'Wingardium Leviosa.' Not only were they late to class, all seven of them were given detentions, even though Draco protested profusely which ended up getting him wound up getting another week's worth of detentions.  
  
It was hardly surprising why the mood was dark as they entered Flitwick's classroom but if Hermione thought that her day couldn't get any worse she was wrong. Bellatrix, Narcissa and Lucius were sitting in the front row smirking at them as they filed into class. Thankfully they had swapped their ludicrous outfits for the Hogwarts school robes but nothing had changed their attitudes. Bellatrix took one look at Sirius and started doing an imitation of someone trying to wet their pants. The huddle of Slytherins around her lapsed into silent laughter, but Sirius pretended not to have noticed and slouched into a chair. The others followed suit and as the lesson progressed Hermione wondered how Sirius put up with them. If Hermione were in Sirius's position, she would have probably done a rein enactment of one of her more memorable 3rd year moments, when she had had the pleasure of slapping Draco, hard, across the face.  
  
When it came time to practise the Propeller Charms they had been studying in class Hermione was partnered with Bellatrix. And it turned out that Bellatrix was very good, or maybe it was the fact that she hated Hermione so much. Bellatrix showed Hermione no mercy and when Hermione had picked herself up from the floor for the umpteenth, she decided it was time to get back at Bellatrix. Hermione pointed her wand at Bellatrix and roared:  
  
"Propellerilatis!"  
  
Bellatrix was caught completely off guard and spun wildly in the air before crashing into the blackboard.  
  
"Ladies! Ladies!" came Flitwick's strangled yell. "Less with the violence!"  
  
But Hermione knew that she hadn't seen the last of this. Sure enough, as soon as Bellatrix's feet found solid ground Hermione found herself flying through the air and hurtling into the tables. Most of the class were now milling around to look. Some were giving advice such as, 'use the reductor curse' or 'just throw the dang wand away and give her a vicious upper-cut'. However, others like Professor Flitwick were hovering at the edge of the ring of people, unsure about what to do. Before Hermione was ready for another blow Bellatrix sent a curse flying at her.  
  
"REDELIUM!"  
  
The curse hit Hermione with such force that she doubled up in pain. Tiny, black dots sprang before her eyes and a dull, throbbing pain was spreading through her body, engulfing her limbs, and overwhelming her brain.  
  
"That's enough! FINITE INCANTATEM!"  
  
Suddenly the pain ebbed away and Hermione found herself, yet again, on the floor. Professor Flitwick cast a fierce glare in Bellatrix's direction and ordered her to go to Dumbledore's office. Bellatrix obliged but didn't wipe that triumphant smirk off her face. Hermione looked up at the people staring at her. Some like the Slytherins looked disappointed but her fellow Gryffindors had anxiety written all over their faces. Flitwick told her to go to the Hospital Wing and that she did. And now she was back in the Gryffindor common room reminiscing about her very eventful day.  
  
Hermione snapped out her daze as six disgruntled figures climbed in through the portrait hole. She recognised two of them immediately because of their flaming red hair.  
  
"Hey Gin, Hey Lily!" she called, pulling up more chairs for them to sit on. The boys lounged on the couch, and all of them looked very tired. Remus and Draco looked as though they had just run a marathon and Ginny looked as though she had just been asked to be Vincent Crabbe's date. Nonetheless, they were all concerned about Hermione's run-in with Bellatrix in Charms.  
  
"You alright Mione?" they said in unison. Hermione started to laugh and reassured them that she was fine. Soon they were talking about how Flitwick had given Ginny 50 points for a spectacular Propeller curse and how Sirius had slipped a spider into Lucius's bag when he wasn't looking.  
  
Hermione found herself occasionally glancing at Draco. Something about him had changed, yet she wasn't quite sure what. He was so much nicer and friendlier now and he hadn't called her a Mudblood for the past two days (and that, Hermione thought, was a record). Hermione also found herself gazing at Sirius from time to time and taking in his handsome face and his delicious body. It should be illegal for anyone to look that hot, thought Hermione, as Sirius brushed away a strand of hair that had fallen into his eyes. She let herself get lost in his chocolate brown eyes before he caught her staring.  
  
"Never seen a Greek God before?" he chuckled. Hermione opened her mouth to say something but was saved, when a tall, extremely pretty girl with dark shoulder-length hair walked up to them. Hermione had met her before and gave her a cheery welcome.  
  
"Hey Celia!"  
  
"Hey Hermione!" said the girl, and she the proceeded to say hello to everyone else. Celia's expression softened as she said hello to Sirius.  
  
"You know," she crooned, prodding Sirius teasingly in the chest, "you haven't asked me out on a date for ages!"  
  
Hermione dropped her quill in shock.  
  
"Sorry Celia," he said, gazing at her in wonder, "I promise to take you out next Hogsmeade Weekend." He then pulled her into a deep, passionate kiss. Hermione saw Sirius's muscular hands trail from Celia's back up to the nape of her neck.  
  
"Oh please," cried James in mock disgust. "Can't you guys get a room?"  
  
The others laughed but Hermione felt physically sick. Gathering up her things she sprinted to the girls dormitories, screaming over her shoulder, "Sorry guys, I'm really tired, gotta go to bed!"  
  
Once she got to her bed she collapsed onto it. God you're so naive girl, Hermione scolded herself, of course Sirius would have a girlfriend! He's one of the best looking guys in the school and he's really sweet. What makes you think he'll fall for you? She grabbed her pillow and started pummelling it with all her might. It took her awhile to calm down but even then, she wondered if she'd actually died when she travelled through time and that this was actually hell.  
  
~*~*~  
  
A/N: Okies ppl, I know that was kinda long and I'm sorry if it was rubbish! Oh yeah, and if you guys were wondering why Sirius was all mushy with Lily and James around, it's kinda part of the plot so yeah...It'll all be explained later. Anywayz please r/r!! I promise to put up another chappie as soon as possible! : )  
  
~*~*~ 


	8. The Shopping Trip

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter and no money is being made from this fic!!!! I only own the Trinsgarthium herb, Redelium curse etc. I also don't own 'A Midsummer Night's Dream' which is what the dream sequences are BASED around.  
  
~*~*~*~ A/N: Hey people! I hope you liked the last chappie and thank you so much to all you reviewers! Also a special thanks to Wev for beta-reading this chap and also giving me some really great ideas and points! Anywayz on with the story, oh and this chapter sort of has a dream sequence so don't get confused!  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
She was walking down a moonlit path littered with tufts of grass and jewel-like flowers. The moon hung in the sky like a silverly orb, casting an eerie glow over the treetops and dappling the forest-floor in a pale glow. The trees were towering hulks, whose leaves rustled gently in a subtle breeze and the sky was smattered with stars, each winking mischievously at her. Dazzling flowers glistened with dewdrops, their petals awash with brilliant hues, and a faint whispering echoed around the forest. She took a look at herself and gasped. She was wearing a white, flowing celestial dress, which slightly flared out, from her hips. Intricate gold threadwork decorated the bodice and sleeves and a pendant with a single pearl dangling from it, adorned her neck. Her chestnut hair was done up in complicated twists and small daisies were embedded in them. Perched on top of her hair was a wreath of flowers entwined with diamonds. She continued walking unaware of her destination, following the moss- covered path.  
  
Suddenly she came across a clearing, free of any trees or shrubbery except for a lone bush in the middle of it. Intrigued she walked in and discovered a plant with dark purple flowers. She reached for one of them and felt it's velvety petals and no sooner had she done so but a winged cherub appeared before her eyes.  
  
"It will not help," it said mysteriously.  
  
"My lord!" the girl breathed, "it is Cupid, what have I done to deserve such an honour?"  
  
"Nothing will work," said Cupid furtively. The girl looked astounded and the colour slowly drained from her features.  
  
"What, pray, do you mean?" the girl questioned, her eyes growing wide.  
  
The Cupid continued to smile smugly at her. "I mean, fair lady, that it will not work. He does not love thee and bewitching his bosom will prove to no effect."  
  
At these words the girl become angry. There were red spots on her cheeks and her ornately done-up hair was gradually coming lose, sprinkling the ground with blooms. "He does love me!" she cried, "He loves me, but is blinded by that witch he dotes on. She hath cast a spell on my beloved and she shall suffer my wrath."  
  
Cupid, far from being offended, looked amused. "Do not fool yourself child, for even you know they have a deep love."  
  
"NO," screamed the girl, "He loves me! He loves me! HE LOVES ME!" The girl continued screaming covering her ears with the palms of her hand. "HE LOVES ME! HE LOVES ME! HE LOVES ME!"  
  
Suddenly the forest was plunged into darkness and Cupid started to laugh manically. "He will never love a gargoyle like you!" he scoffed, loading a leaden arrow into his bow, "and now you shall pay for your meddling ways! Instead of finding love, you will find hate!" He raised his bow and aimed for the girl's chest. With the twang of a bowstring, the arrow sailed through the air and pierced the girl's heart.  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" ~*~*~*~  
  
"Hermione it's time to get up!" chimed Lily.  
  
Hermione's eyes snapped open. She was lying in bed and it seemed to be morning. She saw Lily bustling around making the beds and Ginny combing her hair.  
  
"Come on Mione!" sang Ginny, "it's Saturday and we're going to go buy our stuff, like my great-uncle said!" Ginny gave Hermione a tiny wink. "Remember our school supplies and wands and everything!"  
  
Hermione groaned and got out of bed. She had just had the most peculiar dream, something about Cupid and a flower. She couldn't remember anything else but something about it troubled her. Usually Hermione didn't pay attention to her dreams, but there was something about this one that she just couldn't put her finger on.  
  
"Wow!" said Lily as she threw the curtains open, "what a beautiful day!" Hermione agreed with Lily instantly. The sky was a beautiful shade of turquoise and the Sun had crept over the Forbidden Forest; a few clouds drifted across the sky and the Lake glittered in the morning sun.  
  
"Hermione!" called an exasperated Ginny from the dormitory door, "hurry up or we'll never make it on time!"  
  
"Yeah, yeah I'm coming," yelled Hermione and she hurried out of the dormitory to catch up with the other two.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The warm sunshine shone through the windows of the 'Three Broomsticks' casting a golden arc across the room. Hermione stretched luxuriously in the warmth and took a sip of her butterbeer. She heard two voices talking as the pub door opened.  
  
"Yeah, I had so much fun!"  
  
"Hosgmeade's the best Virginia, hey is it ok if I call you Ginny?"  
  
"Sure, that's what everyone calls me anyway!"  
  
"Oi Mione!"  
  
Hermione turned around and grinned at the two flushed, beaming faces that greeted her.  
  
"Well, it looks like you two bought half of Hogsmeade!" she joked, gesturing to the massive shopping bags that Lily and Ginny had levitated through the door.  
  
"Sorry," gasped Lily, safely resting the bags on the empty seat beside her, "I couldn't resist! They had the best sale at Madame Malkins'; it's a pity you didn't come. Hey Gin, could you go get us a couple of butterbeers?"  
  
"Sure," piped Ginny and she hurried off to the counter. They watched her retreating back and Hermione stirred her drink absent-mindedly. She caught Lily staring at her inquiringly.  
  
"What's up?" she asked.  
  
Hermione sighed inwardly. She knew why Lily was asking her this; she'd been subdued the whole day. Usually she would have been perky and excited about shopping, especially for school, but she hardly noticed when Ginny and herself had picked up their new wands or when they were shopping for their robes, school supplies and dress-robes. She had remained calm as Lily and Ginny dissolved into squeals of giggles outside an accessories store and had hardly batted an eyelid when they passed the local bookstore, which was probably a first. The reason for her silence was something she had not divulged to Lily or Ginny yet. Something that nobody else except for herself knew, and she hoped it would stay that way. She kept replaying last night in her mind, over and over, like an old black & white film. She kept on seeing Sirius's eyes shine as Celia came up to them, seeing his expression brighten as Celia smiled at him, seeing the way that his hands trailed up her back as he kissed Celia.  
  
"Hermione! Hello Hermione!" called Lily, waving her hands about in front of Hermione's face.  
  
Hermione jerked back to reality. "Sorry Lily, oh it's nothing, just thinking about stuff."  
  
"Oh," replied Lily, although the side of her mouth twitched slightly. Hermione noticed this and perked up, to avoid any more questions, saying that she was just having a bad day. After five minutes she found herself back to normal and engrossed in a discussion with Lily, about their Transfiguration homework. A few moments later a crash of glass, the clatter of metal on wood, and two loud exclamations grabbed their attention. Both of them turned around to see what the commotion was about. What they saw made Lily and Hermione laugh.  
  
It appeared that Ginny on her way back, carrying the flagons of butterbeers on a tray, had tripped over a stool and sent the tray and the drinks flying. The result was that Ginny ended up on the floor her hair askrew; the tray ended up knocking numerous mugs of mulled mead and shots Gilly-water to the floor, showering the vicinity with alcohol (much to the delight of some sixth year boys) and the butterbeer ended up on the robes of a very handsome, muscular auburn-haired boy. Ginny got up, blushing to the roots of her flaming hair, and apologised profusely to the boy. Hermione and Lily could barely contain themselves as Ginny made an attempt to wipe down the boy's robes. The boy however shrugged her off pleasantly, and rejected her pitiful offering of napkins.  
  
"Don't worry about it," he chuckled, brushing himself off, "chicks always pour butterbeer on me if you know what I mean! Makes the whole experience much more exciting!" He winked at Ginny and ran a hand through his thick hair as laughter erupted from the group of boys surrounding him.  
  
"Wow!" said Hermione, clutching her sides, "he's a real charmer!"  
  
"One of the best!" panted Lily who was still laughing uncontrollably.  
  
Offering his hand, the boy introduced himself as Matthew Crawford. Ginny shook his hand and introduced herself, apologising copiously at the same time. Chortling, he led her away to the bar, presumably to get refills. When Ginny came back she was accompanied with not only refills but also Matthew Crawford himself.  
  
"So I'll see you around then?" he asked Ginny.  
  
"Er, sure!" said Ginny, who now resembled a distress beacon.  
  
"Ok then, bye!" said Matthew with a cheery wave, and he walked back to his own table. Hermione and Lily instantly rounded on Ginny.  
  
"Holy Merlin!" cried Lily enviously, "Matthew Crawford just flirted with you! He's the most sought after guy in our year and all the girls are after him. He's head of the Ravenclaw Quidditch team, he gets great marks and he's sooooo handsome." Lily raised a hand to her head in mock swoon.  
  
"Nice catch," laughed Hermione, cuffing Ginny playfully on the shoulder. "It seems that our young Ginny has some tricks up her sleeve." Hermione winked and Ginny looked flustered. Ginny looked at her watch and dramatically announced that they should go now or they would be late. Lily and Hermione exchanged looks, knowing all too well that Ginny had only said this to change the subject. As they were packing up Lily got up to go to the counter to pay but Ginny stopped her. Lily gave her an amused 'we-do- have-to-pay-for-our-drinks-you-know' expression but Ginny looked down at the floor and mumbled something.  
  
"Sorry Gin, speak a little louder, we don't exactly have supersonic hearing you know!" remarked Hermione. Ginny continued to look down, cuffing the floor with her shoe and Hermione could see the tips of her eyes glowing red.  
  
"Matthew well he- he said that after- well he said that- oh alright right you too," said Ginny, annoyed that Lily and Hermione had dissolved into another fit of sniggers, "Matthew paid for them."  
  
"Wow!" breathed Lily as they walked out of the pub and into the balmy evening, "getting drinks paid for you by Matthew Crawford on a first meeting! Ginny, you must have established some kind of school record. All the girls are going to be sooooooooo jealous. Maybe I should start spilling butterbeer on guys from now on!"  
  
The girls' laughter rang in the streets of Hogsmeade like bells, as they made their way up to the castle, and the first feeling of belonging she'd experienced since she'd arrived here and Ginny's run-in with Matthew Crawford drove the memory of last night from Hermione's mind.  
  
But not for long  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hermione had gone through the whole day without seeing the Marauders or Draco, something she was thankful for, for obvious reasons but she knew that she would have to see them eventually. When the three girls walked into the common-room Hermione expected the four boys to pounce on them and attack them with questions. She braced herself but when they walked in, they found the room quite empty except for a snogging couple in the corner and a third year girl reading by the fire. Hermione breathed a sigh of relief. She didn't think she could face Sirius, not yet. It wasn't as if he knew or anything, it was just that every time he looked at her, Hermione felt as if she was involuntarily baring her soul, like he was reading her thoughts, scrutinizing her mind.  
  
"Hmmm," said Lily with a frown, "that's funny. I can't remember a time when they weren't in the common-room at (she checked her watch) 6 o'clock!"  
  
"Oh well," sighed Ginny as she sank into a squashy chair, "we could use a little peace and quiet around here sometimes and I'm so tired. If they were here we probably wouldn't have a moment's rest!"  
  
"Yeah, that's true," smiled Lily, "I remember once I told them to leave me alone but they made it their mission to wreak havoc around me. Anyway, we better put away this stuff," she said gesturing to the bags.  
  
"Ok," said Hermione getting up, "come on Gin, let's go," and with that they trouped off to the girls' dormitories.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hermione was on her hands and knees, searching for her wand, which had rolled under the bed; Ginny was busy putting piles of parchment and quills in a draw; and Lily was whistling to herself and she folded some robes.  
  
"Oh bloody hell!" exclaimed Hermione as she felt around for her wand, "where could that dang thing have gone? Oh wait here it is!" Hermione got up and held the piece of wood triumphantly in the air.  
  
"Shit!" cried Ginny, "I left one of the bags downstairs, wait I'll just go get it." She dashed out of the room but returned minutes later with an embarrassed grin on her face. "Uh Lily," she said.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Er, I think I accidentally got Matthew's bag and he's got mine," said Ginny holding up a shopping bag.  
  
Lily straightened up grinning and Hermione laughed but turned it into a cough at the last moment.  
  
"Ah," squealed Lily cheekily, "so you want me to go with you to sweet- talk him into getting your bag back?"  
  
Ginny nodded sheepishly.  
  
"Ok then," grinned Lily, "I'll come with you, we'll be back in ten minutes Hermione." Hermione nodded as the other two walked out. She quickly changed into some muggle clothes, a pair of track-pants and a purple tank top. She felt much more comfortable in these and began to sort through one of the drawers. Within minutes things were flying through the air: parchment, quills, empty inkbottles and books.  
  
"OW!"  
  
Hermione turned around and found Sirius leaning against the doorframe, rubbing his nose where an inkbottle had made contact. Hermione swallowed hard. Merlin he looked good, she thought. She mentally slapped herself. You have got to stop thinking about him in this way, she told herself.  
  
"Thanks for the welcome," he grinned, "but a customary hello will do just fine!"  
  
Hermione found herself involuntarily blushing. Damn you for being so hot Sirius Black, she thought. "Oh sorry," she stammered, picking up the inkbottle from the ground, "I didn't mean to hit you or anything."  
  
"It's alright," he laughed, "it hasn't maimed me for life, think of all the."  
  
"Hey!" cried Hermione turning around, "how did you get in here?"  
  
Sirius looked mildly shocked." I walked?!"  
  
"Yes, but this is the GIRLS' dormitory, and everybody knows that boys can't just walk up here. There's a spell on the staircase," she replied eyeing him suspiciously.  
  
"Oh that!" he stated, "we Marauders worked out a counter spell for that years ago! Never underestimate the power of Moony when he's in love!"  
  
Hermione giggled and was just about to ask whom Remus liked, but Sirius cut her off. "Anyway," he said, "I came up here to tell you guys that Peter's back and he wants to meet you."  
  
Hermione's stomach clenched and unclenched at the mention of his name and the colour drained from her face. Sirius didn't seem to notice however and looked around the room. "Where are the others?" he asked.  
  
"Oh, they went off to find a bag," she answered in an oddly strangled voice, "um you go ahead, I'll meet you down there."  
  
"Oh, ok then." He headed for the doorway but before he reached it he turned around and gave Hermione a kiss on the cheek. "See you there," he whispered, and he walked out.  
  
Hermione stood rooted to the spot. Had Sirius just done what she thought he had done? Did Sirius just kiss her on the cheek? She put a hand to her cheek and remembered the warm, tingling sensation of his kiss. But nothing could wipe away the sense of dread she felt, as she walked down the stairs, about meeting the man who she regarded beyond hate.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ A/N: Hehehe! I've finally included Peter in it, but he won't really be in this fanfic that much. Oh yeah, and there's finally a bit of romance.but it's only a little bit! Anyway, plz r & r and I'm sorry if this chapter sux, coz it probably does, and I promise to make the next chapter better. So keep those reviews coming!!!  
  
Oh yeah and special credit to Sammie-Chan for giving me the quote: 'Thanks for the welcome, but a customary hello will do just fine!'  
  
AcCiDeNt-PrOnE eLf gAl 


	9. The Fourth Marauder Arrives

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter! Do u seriously think I would be writing a Fanfic about it if I did own it!!!  
  
A/N: Heya ppl! Here's the next chapter! I've decided to include Peter in it to make it a little bit more believable, but he won't really be in it much. It'll be more Sirius, James, Remus and the others. Anyway thanks to everyone who reviewed and plz keep them coming. I was also thinking of starting a Draco/Hermione fic in the near future, so tell me if I should or I shouldn't. Anyway on with the story.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hermione made her way nervously down the staircase, the weight in her stomach growing heavier with each step. When she finally reached the bottom she took a deep breath, plastered the best false smile she could muster on her face and walked into the common room.  
  
Sirius and James were sitting by the fireplace playing a game of wizard's chess and Remus was lounging by the fire. Draco however was looking at a mousy-haired boy with a mixture of contempt and amusement written all over his pointy little face. The fist clenched around her stomach tightened as Hermione looked at the boy.  
  
'Wormtail!' she thought savagely, 'what wouldn't I do to wring your filthy little neck!'  
  
Instead of carrying out her thoughts, she walked calmly up to them and plastered the best smile she could muster on her face.  
  
"Hello!" she piped cheerfully. Peter turned around and surveyed her with almost hungry eyes.  
  
'Oh my god! He's checking me out!' Hermione shuddered inwardly but ploughed on. "I'm Hermione," she said holding out her hand. "You must be?"  
  
Peter shot her a shrewd glance, eyeing her up and down, before replying. "Peter," he said taking her hand. Hermione noticed that his hand was clammy as she shook it. Was he just warm? Or was it something else?  
  
"Pleased to meet you Peter," she trilled. Hermione had always been a good actress.  
  
"Pleased to meet you too," said Peter, with the same hungry look on his face that sent chills down Hermione's spine. It was almost as if Peter was undressing her slowly with his eyes. She quickly averted her eyes and pretended to be watching Sirius and James squabble over a chess piece, but she could feel his eyes boring into her back.  
  
'Oh god!' she thought. 'What an absolute creep!'  
  
An uncomfortable silence ensued; Remus started chatting conversationally to Draco, but he looked uninterested. It seemed that Peter's arrival had brought up certain issues for Draco and Hermione could envision the great debate that was going on in Draco's mind. After what seemed like eternity Lily and Ginny came back, both puffing slightly.  
  
"Hi Guys!" panted Lily, taking in deep breaths. "Sorry we were late, Peeves chased us around the 4th floor pelting us with-" Lily suddenly noticed Peter in the room.  
  
"Oh hello Peter!" said Lily with a smile, but Hermione noticed the tightness of her voice.  
  
"Hello Lily!" cried Peter and to Hermione's great surprise he bounced off his chair and enveloped Lily in a firm embrace. "It's good to see you again!" he muttered, letting go of a very flustered Lily. That's strange, thought Hermione; he didn't hug any of his friends like that. Why would he regard Lily in that manner?  
  
"It's good to see you too," smiled Lily. "Where were you though?"  
  
Hermione knew that Lily had asked the wrong question because Peter suddenly stiffened up and became tense, much like the time in the Shrieking Shack, where Hermione had found out Scabber's true identity.  
  
"No-no-nowhere," Peter muttered, wringing his clammy hands. "I just went to see my mother, yes my mother, she's very sick you know." By now his voice had shot up three octaves and his beady eyes darted feverishly around. Lame excuse, thought Hermione, and it appeared that the others were thinking along the same lines.  
  
"Oh give it up Wormtail!" chortled James. "You've always been a VERY bad liar, why don't you just tell us where you've been?"  
  
Peter looked very nervous now. "It-it's the truth James!" he squeaked. "My mother hasn't been very well at all, in fact she's got Membulas Fever, like my grandmother and her mother before and."  
  
"Ok, ok Wormtail," said Sirius, silencing Peter with his hand. "You don't have to give us your entire family history! We believe you."  
  
Hermione saw Peter sigh in relief, and the colour rush back into his face. Remus stood up and told Peter that he'd copied down notes for him during class. The two boys then set off for the boy's dormitories. Ginny and Lily went off to the dormitories to put away the bag and James and Sirius were involved in a heated game of Gobstones. Hermione noticed that Draco was sitting alone, fiddling with something suspended by a gold chain. Hermione walked over and sat beside him.  
  
"Hey," she said.  
  
Draco looked up, clearly startled. "What do you want?" he said coldly.  
  
Hermione wasn't surprised by his reaction. "I just thought you might want to talk," she remarked calmly. Draco took a few minutes to reply.  
  
"Why would I want to talk to a mudblood about my problems?" he hissed. Hermione chose to ignore the last comment and shifted her attention to the object in Draco's hand. It was a necklace with a small disc attached to it, stamped with the image of a snake coiled around a single rose.  
  
"What's that?" she asked curiously. Draco hastily shoved the necklace down the front of his robes. "Nothing that a mudblood like you would understand Granger!" he retorted and stalked off.  
  
'What did I do to deserve that?' Hermione asked herself, as she walked back up the stairs to her dormitory.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The next week was a blur for Hermione. Her days were filled with going to classes; her evenings were filled with the daily ritual of being dragged down to the Quidditch pitch, by Lily, to watch James and Sirius train and her nights were filled with hours in the library and common-room doing homework. Thankfully, Peter was hardly in any of her classes except for Charms and Defence Against the Dark Arts. Draco was still avoiding her, but this made little difference to Hermione, since they hardly ever spoke before, and only did to sling insults at each other or in Hermione's case - slap Draco hard across the face. When the opportunity came for Hermione to nominate her subjects, Hermione had signed up for more than the others, keeping her old ones and trying a healing course that she would do with Madame Pompfrey. She had no time to worry about her other problems and by the end of it the only other person doing as much work as Hermione was Lily.  
  
"That's it! I can't take anymore of this crap!" Lily cried one afternoon, throwing her quill down in frustration. Remus raised his eyebrows over the book he was reading.  
  
"I thought you liked working," he mused, a smile forming on his lips.  
  
"I do," she whined, "but you'd be complaining too if you'd done 3 hours solid of Arithmancy!" She threw a runes dictionary across the room in aggravation.  
  
"You need to curb that wild temper of yours Lily," grinned Remus, watching Lily send a vast array of objects flying across the room: her hat, a potions essay, her bag and Remus's owl.  
  
"Ok Hermione you're coming with me!"  
  
Hermione looked up from her Potions essay in surprise. "And where exactly are we going?" she asked incredulously.  
  
"Down to the Quidditch pitch for a change," Lily replied, putting things into her bag.  
  
Hermione groaned. "A change? Lily, I know the Quidditch pitch like the back of my hand! I get dragged there everyday by a certain somebody!" she emphasised the last two words.  
  
"No, no silly!" Lily said flushing. "We're taking our homework down as well, they say fresh air clears your head!"  
  
Remus snorted. Lily glared at him.  
  
"Oh shut up Remus," Lily exclaimed. "Just because you don't get out more! Anyway come on Hermione!"  
  
Hermione looked helplessly at Remus for support but he just sat there reading, a shadow of that annoyingly calm smile lingering on his face.  
  
"Fine!" sighed Hermione dramatically, packing her bag. "Feed me to the wolves why don't you?!"  
  
She instantly regretted what she said as she felt Remus tense in his seat. She turned around swinging her bag over her shoulder. She looked reassuringly at Remus. "Old Muggle saying you know," she said gently. She felt him immediately relax. Lily was tapping her foot impatiently by the portrait-hole.  
  
"Hermione, we don't exactly have all day you know!"  
  
Hermione gave Remus a look of mock despair and ran off after Lily to the Quidditch pitch, hoping beyond hope that she wouldn't screw up again.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hermione shivered in the stands, her teeth chattering and her hair rebelliously waving about in the biting wind.  
  
"Lily!" she declared rubbing her hands together for warmth. "Can't we go back now? It's cold!"  
  
Lily looked up from her work with a devilish grin on her face. "You're cold?" she teased.  
  
"No," said Hermione sarcastically. "I'm only saying that because my grandmother wants to go hang-gliding across the English Channel. Of course I'm cold!!!"  
  
Lily laughed, shaking her head, letting loose fiery tendrils from her loose ponytail. She tucked a few behind her ear. Suddenly a ruckus broke out in the air above their heads.  
  
"Hey!"  
  
"Ow!"  
  
"Watch it loser!"  
  
"What the hell?!"  
  
"Oh my lord not again!"  
  
"Would you kindly remove your foot from my stomach?!"  
  
Hermione and Lily looked up at the pandemonium in the sky. What seemed to be a tangle of bodies, broomsticks and Gryffindor Quidditch robes hung in midair.  
  
"Oh dear!" sighed Lily, choking back laughter. "They always manage to do this!" She withdrew her wand, pointed it at the sky and muttered a counter-spell.  
  
The huddle sprang apart quickly, many complaining and bickering about the lack of safety features on brooms. A very disgruntled, burly 6th year boy signalled for the team to come down to the ground. As soon as they hit the turf he started bellowing at them.  
  
"Ok, who's the smart-ass who thought it would be hilarious for the Gryffindor Quidditch team to resemble a ball of Gillyweed?"  
  
There was a smattering of laughter from the throng.  
  
"Come on Adam," chuckled a girl Hermione recognised as Molly Starkey. "Don't exaggerate so, we didn't look that bad did we?"  
  
Adam's face turned a nasty, mottled shade of puce. "This is not a laughing matter!" he barked, spraying the vicinity with spit. "We have toiled away with sweat and blood at this, we have put in the hard yards. We have battled through the treacherous weather. Every minute we lose is precious! We have to beat the Slytherins and their new brooms or die trying!"  
  
James's face suddenly emerged from the crowd. "Cut the motivational crap," he said cheerfully, "we've heard it about, hmmm, a hundred times already!"  
  
Adam mumbled something about drilling principles into their heads. "So who did it this time?" he spluttered, eyeing his team beadily. His gaze rested on James who shot him back a 'do-you-think-I-would-do-such-a-thing look'.  
  
"It was me," a voice proclaimed from the crowd. Suddenly Sirius's head popped into view, a wolfish grin spreading across his handsome face.  
  
Adam began to look more exasperated than before. "What was wrong this time? Not enough entertainment around? Not enough accidents happening eh?"  
  
"No, no, no!" stated Sirius, shaking his head. "This time I was trying to prevent an accident from happening because if James, here, had drooled over the fair damsel over here for one more second I think he would have fallen off his broom (Lily and James both flushed darkly) so therefore I thought I would cause a distraction, and let's just say my wand became a little over-excited. But, of course, being the so very generous man that I am, I also decided to ease the sexual tension that was building up between two love-sick, hormonal teenagers!"  
  
Sirius winked mischievously and the whole Quidditch team fell about laughing as Lily and James both turned red faster than a set of traffic lights. Hermione could tell from their reactions, that the whole team, and probably the whole house knew that Lily and James had severe crushes on each other. Once the laughter had died down Adam spoke up again, although this time his voice was rich with mirth.  
  
"Sirius mate," he said, clapping Sirius on the shoulder, "you're one of the best beaters Hogwarts has to offer, but if your wand gets over- excited again, the only thing you'll be beating is the speed of light when I get old Filch, which he'll be more than happy to do, to shove a Filibuster Firework up your ass."  
  
"That's cheerful!" snorted Hermione. "A great story for your grandchildren: the day grandad got blasted to the moon. Or at parties, 'Gee, I've been blasted to the moon and back, what have you done?!'"  
  
And it was then; as she was laughing with people who were meant to be nearly twice her age that she discovered what it was truly like to fit in, to truly belong in a place. A place that ironically, wasn't her time.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: Hey ppl, I'm soooooooooooooooooo sorry to keep you guys waiting its been hectic at school *grumbles about homework* Now I seriously want to see how many people are reading my fic. I'm not going to be mean and say I need a certain number of reviews for each chapter, but I just want to see how many ppl are actually reading it, so if you are reading but aren't reviewing, plz review coz it means a lot to me! Anyway, I know this chapter was absurdly short and I'm sorry but I kind of needed a filling for the next chapter so if it seems irrelevant I'm sorry. Also, I know some ppl despise OC's but plz don't let mine turn you off my story coz they have a lot to do with the plot, such as Celia and Matthew and Adam. Some of the other random OC's aren't in it much so don't despair. Anywayz toodles and plz R+R, R+R, R+R, R+R  
  
Quotes in this chapter are derived from:  
  
'Draco Sinister' by Cassandra Claire- 'Or at parties, 'Gee, I've been blasted to the moon and back, what have you done?!'- An adaptation from one of her quotes  
  
Sammie-Chan- 'we have toiled away with sweat and blood at this, we have put in the hard yards, we have battled through the treacherous weather, every minute we lose is precious!'- An adaptation from one of her sayings  
  
Also, thanks to my lovely beta readers: Innocent**teen- you rock, thanks for all the advice!  
  
Faxton a.k.a Lizi- thanks, you rock, and you're a great epal, buddy or wateva you call it!  
  
Sammie-Chan- thanks for always making me smile and reading over my chaps!  
  
Nicole- thanks for supporting me and for everything!  
  
Oh yeah b4 I forget, some ppl were curious as to why Sirius suddenly kissed Hermione. Well, it's sort of the beginning of their chemistry and Sirius is a pretty confident guy so I guess he just went with what he was feeling at them time. Some ppl can act a bit crazy when they have a crush! ?  
  
Anywayz til next time  
  
AcCiDeNt-pRoNe eLf gAl 


	10. The Kitchens

Disclaimer: *sigh* We've been through this so many times! I don't own Harry Potter; I only own a couple of OC's and spells  
  
A/N: Hello People! Great to see you're liking the story but unfortunately I'll only be able to update fortnightly so don't worry I haven't abandoned this fic! Anyway on with the story.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Someone roughly shook Hermione awake. She opened her eyes but quickly shut them, unaccustomed to the light. A harsh glow was now emblazoned on her inner-lids. The person persisted, shaking her shoulder violently.  
  
"What's the matter? Where's the fire?" she asked thickly rubbing sleep blearily out of her eyes.  
  
"There's no fire Mione," chortled a breathless voice. "I just wanted to show you something."  
  
Hermione looked up and saw Ginny's eyes boring into her own. Her face was flushed with radiant excitement and her eyes danced with unmistakeable triumph. Hermione sighed and glanced at the watch dangling from her bedside table. It was only half past five in the morning.  
  
"Look Gin," she muttered, stifling a yawn, "if you dragged me out of bed for a secret congregation of the 'We Love Matthew Crawford' fan club count me out! First Harry, now him?" she shook her head in mock disgust.  
  
"It is not!" replied Ginny hotly. "Just for the record I never even started a fan club for Harry in the first place, it was stupid Ron who kept telling everyone I had!"  
  
Hermione grinned as a dark flush crept into Ginny's cheeks. "Oh all right," she said grudgingly throwing the bedcovers off. "Where are we going?"  
  
"That's for me to know and you to find out!" Ginny informed her, winking.  
  
Hermione pulled on her dressing gown and Ginny distinctly heard her mumble something under her breath as Hermione fastened the belt of her gown with a knot.  
  
"This had better be good," grumbled Hermione as she pulled her protesting hair into a ponytail.  
  
"Oh it is!" Ginny chuckled as she dragged a very disgruntled Hermione through the Portrait-hole.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"So what did you think?" Ginny whispered at the breakfast table. Really, there was no need to, as the Great Hall was practically empty expect for a couple of giggly Ravenclaw girls and a sour-faced Slytherin boy. The others had not as yet surfaced and probably wouldn't for a very long time. Hermione looked up from her mug of coffee.  
  
"Well it was all very interesting but I've been down there before, however it was extremely refreshing to see it from another point of view." Hermione then began to lecture Ginny on the fluctuation of the socio-economic status of house elves over the years. Ginny sighed and began to butter her toast with unneeded flair, rolling her eyes at Hermione's antics.  
  
"Oh no!" cried Ginny dramatically raising a hand to her forehead, imitating a Victorian Lady about to have a swooning fit. "You're doing a Granger on me!"  
  
Hermione stopped gesticulating in mid-sentence. "A what?" she inquired, a confused look gracing her face.  
  
"A Granger," said Ginny with the air of one about to explain what the 'birds and the bees' really was about to an innocent child. "It's the term used for when a person, who instead of giving a simple answer to a simple question gives a VERY long answer to a very simple question."  
  
"Oh," stated Hermione looking abashed. "So what's a Weasley?"  
  
Ginny looked solemn. "A Weasley," she emphasised, "is the term used for anyone who has been graced with ravishingly good looks, unrivalled brains and wit and who has been bestowed with a devastatingly dazzling smile."  
  
Hermione looked as though she was trying to hold back a laugh. She was not succeeding. "Well that counts Ron out," she said in the most controlled voice she could manage. "I mean he's alright in the first two factors but the only people who'll faint because of his smile will be a couple of old hags down at the Leaky Cauldron. And that will be only be out of shock!"  
  
Ginny sniggered uncontrollably, trying to picture her brother wooing 'fair' members of the opposite sex. "So what did you really think Mione, you know, about this morning?"  
  
Hermione pondered on this thought for a moment and then the corners of her mouth curved upwards into a smile. "Well, " she began slowly, "It sure beat an 'I Love Matthew Crawford' fan club meeting!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sirius lay in bed, his hands tucked behind his head, thinking. It was nearly dawn, this much he could tell from the salmon-pink tint of the sky outside. The sun was a golden orb rising slowly over the Great Lake, casting a warm glow over the Forbidden Forest.  
  
It had been a while since he had thought much about anything. In fact, he was now doing more thinking than he had done in weeks. And it was all because of Hermione.  
  
He couldn't remember when a girl had had so much of an effect on him. One moment she could be as annoying at hell, rattling off the properties of a complicated potion when everyone else was trying to relax and distress; and the next moment she'd be giggling with Lily and Ginny in some corner of the room, presumably about boys. He remembered one occasion when he'd walked past them and caught snippets of their conversation:  
  
"So Gin, what do you look for in a guy, appearance wise?"  
  
"Hmm, I don't know. I don't really have a specific type that I look for. What about you Hermione?"  
  
Hermione had giggled and replied in a slightly husky voice, "the tall, dark and handsome ones do it for me!"  
  
He remembered walking away with a slight smile playing on his lips. Well he was tall wasn't he? He had dark hair, jet-black in fact (which Celia never ceased to remind him) and he was handsome wasn't he? He hadn't been crowned 'Best-looking Guy in Gryffindor' for nothing! Sometimes he wondered what it would be like to touch Hermione, to wrap his arms around her, to kiss her.  
  
Sirius sat bolt upright in bed and mentally kicked himself. "Dude, you've got a girlfriend! Get a grip on yourself, you're already taken!"  
  
'Ah, but is she?' taunted a little voice in his head.  
  
"Shut up!" he muttered angrily his voice rising sharply. "It's just a little crush I don't like her in that way! Besides I have Celia!"  
  
'Sure, sure, just keep on telling yourself that until you realise it's something bigger than a little crush,' the voice persisted.  
  
"IT IS NOT!" Sirius screamed a little too forcefully- maybe a little TOO forceful- he heard James stir in the four-poster bed next to him.  
  
"Hmmm, what's up mate? What's not happening?" he inquired groggily through the hangings.  
  
"Ah nothing," replied Sirius ashamed that his voice had carried so far. "Go back to sleep."  
  
"Hmmm ok," sighed James and within minutes the sound of gentle snoring signified that James had indeed fallen asleep again.  
  
Checking that the coast was clear Sirius heaved himself off the bed whacked his head of the bed-frame. Cursing obscenely under his breath he slipped on his robes, grabbed James's Invisibility Cloak and decided to take a walk to clear his mind.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hermione was slightly annoyed at being roused from in the early hours of the morning. She thought longingly of her warm bed as Ginny dragged her down corridor after corridor until they finally came to one, which was full of oil paintings. Why do I find this familiar? Hermione thought to herself as the walked along it. Her answer came when Ginny positioned herself in front of a painting of a fruit bowl.  
  
"Ginny!" she whined. "You hauled me all the way down here just to show me the kitchens?" she asked incredulously.  
  
Ginny looked slightly hurt. "It wasn't only that! Remus told me to get them some food (Hermione sighed exasperatedly) but there was also something else I wanted to show you too. Something that I'm sure you would like. And besides, the kitchens look so much better now then they were in our time."  
  
"Oh all right then," said Hermione tapping her foot impatiently. Ginny obliged and stroked the pear with a finger. It giggled and instantly turned into a green door handle. Ginny pulled the door open and they both stepped into the cavernous kitchens. Hermione exhaled slowly. Ginny had been right, the kitchens were magnificent!  
  
When Hermione had first visited the kitchens they were nothing too spectacular to write home about. Now Hermione was staring open-mouthed at the four house tables but they were draped in deep, rich, velvet runners that were the four house colours: scarlet, canary-yellow, emerald green and sapphire blue. The kitchen was bursting with life with pots bubbling away on stoves, kettles whistling every five seconds and pans frying bacon, eggs you name it. The walls were painted a buttery cream and crimson candles cast light over the hall. Ginny smirked at Hermione's googly-eyed expression.  
  
"Told you you'd like it!" she teased. "So where can we get some food around here?"  
  
No sooner had she said that, half a dozen house elves zoomed towards them wearing the Hogwarts crest on their surprisingly clean pillowcases.  
  
"How may I be of service misses?" squeaked one of the house elves bowing low. The other house elves followed suit and soon all six of them were prostrating at the girls' feet. Hermione began to look very peeved and before she could say anything Ginny cut her off.  
  
"As much food as you can carry, Dingleshoes!" she said addressing the house elf that had talked to them. The house elf raised his head in disbelief.  
  
"Miss, miss has remembered! Miss has remembered Dingleshoes's name!" he croaked.  
  
Ginny looked amused. "I never forget a face once I've seen it!" she stated. The elf's face split into a grin and he as well as the other elves hurried off to fulfil their duty.  
  
Hermione cocked an eyebrow at Ginny questioningly. "How did you know that house elf's name?"  
  
"Oh," began Ginny airily, "Dingleshoes was cleaning Gryffindor tower early one morning when I bumped into him. He seemed pleasant enough but awfully nervous. I guess house elves aren't very used to seeing people about are they?"  
  
Hermione sniffed disapprovingly. Ginny smelt a sermon coming on. However, Dingleshoes came whizzing by carrying a platter laden with so much food that it was fit to feed the entire Gryffindor Quidditch team.  
  
"Thanks Dingleshoes!" said Ginny. She sighed thankfully due to the fact that Hermione's lecture had been cut off before it had even begun. Dingleshoes beamed at the two of them and waved them goodbye saying that they were welcome anytime.  
  
"House elves are sort of cute don't you reckon?" commented Hermione as they trudged up to the Great Hall. Ginny nearly dropped the platter she had levitated in shock.  
  
"You what? Oh no Hermione, please don't turn into another Hagrid!"  
  
"Why?" inquired Hermione, a slight smile playing on her lips.  
  
"Because," said Ginny slowly, "he's the type who thinks anything with poisonous spikes, fangs or talons is cute. Who knows, next time you'll say that Professor Trewlaney in a bikini is cute!"  
  
Ginny had to stifle a laugh as Hermione shot her a murderous look and promptly began to chase her down the corridor.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Sirius raged around the Gryffindor tower. He had gone down to the Quidditch pitch to clear his head with a ride on his broomstick when he discovered that the Slytherin team were training on their very fast brooms.  
  
"Slimy gits," Sirius muttered under his breath as he stormed back to school. What's the best treatment to get a girl off your mind? Sirius thought to himself. Suddenly the idea struck him. Food! Nobody in their right minds would be down at the kitchens at this hour he reasoned and he whisked away down there.  
  
He rounded corner after corner until he finally got to the portrait of the fruit bowl. Taking out a finger he gently tickled the pear, which immediately turned into a green door handle. He pushed it open and began to make a beeline for the kitchen pantries but noticed that he was not alone, aside from a couple of house elves. He turned around to find Ginny and Hermione chatting animatedly in a corner. Sirius froze and it took him a moment to realise that he still had the invisibility cloak on and secretly thanked god for it. What the hell were Virginia and Hermione doing here at this hour?  
  
He watched as a house-elf gave them a platter and then Ginny and Hermione went off. It was a full ten minutes before he dared to move from the spot he stood rooted to.  
  
"So much for clearing my head," he garbled to himself as he made his way up to breakfast. "What are you doing to me, Hermione?"  
  
'Oh but you like it!' teased the little voice inside his head.  
  
"Shut up!" he mumbled angrily but deep down inside he knew that he was fighting a losing battle and that the little voice inside his head would eventually win.  
  
It always did.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: I am sooooooooooooooooooo sorry it took me so long to update. All these stupid tests and stuff were sprung on us so I'm sorry. Also that chapter was complete rubbish in my opinion because it was a filler for the next one so I apologise if it's not good enough! Anyway I will try to update soon but schedule is getting so hectic now! So many stupid exams and tests!  
  
Anyway if anybody would like me to advertise their fanfics for them I'd be more than happy to include them on my recommendations (there will be a few in each chapter) Anyway, the recommendations for this chapter are: 'Sweet Autumn Kisses' by Kandii Kane & 'Unwanted Bonds' by Penelope78 Both can be found in my favourite stories list and are both excellent Draco/Hermione fics!  
  
Special thanks to my beta-readers: Sammie-Chan Innocent**teen Faxton & Nicole  
  
I LOVE YOU GUYS HEAPS AND PLZ READ AND REVIEW!!  
  
CeLeStIaL BeInG 


	11. The Potion

Disclaimer: *sigh* You guys should know the drill by now!!!!  
  
A/N: Heya people! Thank you so much everybody for reading and reviewing. I don't think I would've continued if it hadn't been for all your support so thanks! ( Before I continue I just wanted to say a really big thank-you to allygal whose review made me grin from ear to ear! Anywayz on with the story.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Lily and James came into the Great Hall yawning. Judging from the bags under their eyes it looked as if both of them had just woken up.  
  
"Morning all," said James cheerfully as he reached for a plate of bacon and eggs.  
  
"Morning," replied Hermione and Ginny in unison. Lily flipped her hair and turned around to look at the Slytherin table from where a ruckus seemed to have broken out. Suddenly her eyes grew wide.  
  
"Erm, James," squealed Lily in an unusually shrill voice. "Malfoy's coming over here and he doesn't look happy."  
  
Sure enough, the icy Slytherin prince was determinedly cutting a path through some startled looking Hufflepuff first-years. He reached the Gryffindor table with his trademark smirk plastered all over his pointy little face.  
  
"Well Potter," he said maliciously. "How's the losing side suiting you?"  
  
"Either explain what you're on about and wipe that retarded smirk off your face or I'll wipe the floor with you," countered James with the air of one commenting on the weather.  
  
Lucius's smirk flickered. "Oh don't tell me you don't already know," he spat. "We're going to flatten you Gryffindors in Quidditch this year now that I'm captain aren't we boys?" Lucius jerked his head in the direction of his two henchmen, who in Hermione's opinion, looked like Crabbe and Goyle clones. The clones nodded and guffawed stupidly.  
  
"Gee," drawled James sarcastically. "What did ickle Malfoy have to do to get Quidditch captain? Did he have to get into some poor, unsuspecting girl's pants? (James paused and stroked his chin in mock thought) Or did Daddy arrange something?" he finished venomously.  
  
James had certainly touched a nerve because Lucius's normally pale face blossomed pink.  
  
"Don't you dare speak about my father that way," sputtered Lucius in a dangerously soft voice. "At least I don't traipse around Hogwarts with a mudblood whore."  
  
A flash of anger crossed Lily's eyes and James found it hard to restrain from thrashing Lucius to within an inch of his life.  
  
"Say that again!" cried James, who had completely lost his head and attempted to charge at one of Lucius's thickset bodyguards. The one who resembled a meatloaf massaged his knuckles threateningly. Lily and Ginny frantically tried to drag James back into his seat but he stood his ground flailing his fists around. Hermione intervened in the best possible way she could think of.  
  
"She is not his whore," she said quietly. This had the effect she wanted because Malfoy turned to her, a malignant glint of disdain in his cold eyes. "Excuse me?" he retorted viciously.  
  
Hermione felt the adrenaline pump through her body and felt her confidence build. Drawing herself up to her full stature she towered over Lucius.  
  
"I said she is not his whore," she replied in an even voice. She sat back down, hoping that Lucius would take the hint on when to hit the road, but he just stood blinking madly at the group. Hermione saw his nostrils flare and his top lip curl in dislike. Wow, she thought, he must have been a horse in another life. After another moment of him standing there looking like a wounded bull she had had enough.  
  
"What part of sod of you insufferable prick with no life don't you understand!?" she asked incredulously. "Beat it!"  
  
Lucius reeled back, caught completely off-guard by this sudden attack. But he soon recovered and was about to fling an insult at her when Professor Kingsley strode past casting a reproachful glance at the Gryffindors.  
  
"Just remember you're going down," Lucius hissed at James while keeping an eye on Professor Kingsley's retreating back. "Don't say I didn't warn you."  
  
"Oh gosh! I am so stricken. Don't you know how clichéd you are Malfoy?" snorted James. "You sound like one of the corny villains from a cheap muggle action movie," he hissed, not troubling to keep his voice down as Malfoy and his cronies stalked back to the Slytherin table.  
  
"Don't let him get to you!" soothed Lily, absent-mindedly patting James's arm. He looked surprised but certainly delighted. Hermione and Ginny exchanged smiles and both pretended to be extremely interested in their milk-jugs.  
  
"So," said James after all his latest pick-up lines had failed miserably. "That was some pretty feisty stuff back there Hermione."  
  
Hermione reluctantly tore her eyes away from her milk-jug, which was a pity since it had a very pretty willow-patterned handle. "Huh!? Oh that! I seriously don't know why I did that. It was kind of a spur of the minute thing."  
  
"Ooooooooh! We'd better not get on the wrong side of Mione," joked Lily. "Try to pull the wool over her eyes and out those claws come. Ouch!"  
  
Lily checked her timetable, oblivious to the fact that James was attempting to break the world record for the most amount of drool dispelled, in the least amount of time. Clearly, she was not used to the gentle art of salivation.  
  
"Wipe that drool, mate," remarked a gruff voice from behind them.  
  
Hermione saw Sirius toss James a handkerchief and sit down. He pushed his dark hair out of his eyes and Hermione felt her stomach lurch. Damn it! Why does he have to be so handsome in the morning, she thought, as she watched him pull a plate of sausages towards him and proceeded to attack it ravenously. Every once in a while she stole a glance at his handsome face and every time she did, she felt her heart skip a beat. Sirius had the most alluring eyes she had ever seen; they were like pools of rich chocolate that swirled with iridescent cinnamon and gold. His face was angular but not heavy-jawed and he had the most amazing set of toned abs that would make any girl faint. She also loved his sense of humour; his bark-like laugh and the way that he could make anyone smile regardless of the situation.  
  
James's voice cut through her reverie. "You should have seen Hermione a few minutes ago! Man, you don't want to mess with that girl!" said James smiling.  
  
Sirius grunted moodily, pushing his food around his plate. It seemed that sausage hockey was on his agenda today.  
  
"Someone's moody today," chuckled Remus who had just arrived. "Why the long face? Is it that time of month again?" he teased.  
  
Sirius banged his fist on the table and threw his fork onto his plate with a clatter. "This is not a bloody mood! Why can't you people understand!?" he raged. He got up, hastily fastened the straps of his bag and stormed out of the Great Hall.  
  
He left behind him a stunned silence. Lily raised her eyebrows over her timetable and James looked as though he'd been winded by a bludger.  
  
"Wow," he breathed. "He's never totally lost it that much before. I wonder what's wrong."  
  
"Maybe its too much pressure?" suggested Remus, piling kippers onto his plate.  
  
"What pressure?" asked James. "I mean he breezes through exams; has no trouble in lessons; Quidditch is a piece of cake for him; and girls- well he's got no qualms in that department."  
  
Lily rolled her eyes and frowned. "Seriously James!" she proclaimed. "Sometimes you are such a chauvinistic, insensitive male boar! Sirius has feelings you know! Maybe he's going through a rough time. Make him find his own way and help him deal with it." James looked at her blankly.  
  
"In other words," Ginny supplied. "Leave the guy alone until he sobers down and see if he wants your guidance and then help him."  
  
James mumbled good-naturedly about women being so complicated and Lily tutted. Hermione smiled as she remembered a similar scene with Ron and Harry over a certain Ravenclaw seeker.  
  
Ginny got up and brushed some crumbs away from her robes. "We'd better get going," she stated. "We have potions first and Chrysanthium will have a cow if we're late."  
  
"Yeah let's go," said Remus and they picked up their bags and headed in the direction of the dungeons.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The contents of their cauldron simmered and bubbled creating a thick, gluttonous concoction. Ginny stirred it with the ladle and read the instructions that the enchanted piece of chalk was scribbling on the board.  
  
"All right now we need six puffer-fish eyes and two pints of Armadillo bile. Could you get that please, Mione?"  
  
Hermione obliged and added the ingredients, causing the potion to splutter and turn a shade of electric blue.  
  
"Ok now, Draco pass me a sprig of Trinsgarthium please," ordered Hermione.  
  
"Certainly Granger," he said cheerfully. Hermione watched him gather the herb, in her peripheral vision, with great enthusiasm: a distinct un- Draco-like trait.  
  
"Ok Draco, drop the act," said Hermione exasperated, after Draco had quite graciously passed the herb to Hermione without making a single comment about washing his hands.  
  
"What act?" he asked innocently though there was no masking the shrewdness in his voice.  
  
"Well isn't it strange that one day the only communication between you and me is the odd death-glare here and there and the next day it's all cheesy grins and happy families!" asked Hermione. Every word that rolled off her tongue was saturated with mockery.  
  
Draco gave her the filthiest look he could muster. "Fine then Granger," he retorted. "I won't talk to you then if that's how you'll be. I was only trying to be nice but I wonder why I even waste my breath on a stinking mudblood."  
  
"Suits me just fine, Ferret boy," Hermione replied scathingly. "It's not as if you have anything nice to ever say."  
  
They worked the rest of the lesson in silence with Ginny giving them both anxious glances but she soon gave up and busied herself with making the potion. Hermione had every intention of telling him where he could shove his wand up but of course, being the sensible person that she was, refrained from doing so.  
  
Hermione, Ginny and Draco had been grouped together (much to the horror of Draco) in Potions. In some ways this was good because they could talk without being overheard since all the hissing and bubbling of cauldrons drowned out all possible talk. In other ways this was bad because it was a proven fact Draco hated Ginny and Hermione. The feeling was mutual and usually an argument broke out within seconds of each other's presence. In fact, if glaring was an international sport Hermione was sure that Draco and herself would be reigning world champions.  
  
When Ginny had inquired on whether he was finding their circumstances hard he had politely replied that although the situation with his parents and the Marauders was difficult, things were otherwise peachy. In other words: butt out and stay out of my god damn life. Draco had then proceeded to ponder on why Harry was so useless even though both his parents seemed quite talented and intelligent.  
  
Hermione had intended to give him the finger on this occasion but Professor Chrysanthium always seemed to be patrolling quite close to them like a hawk eyeing it's prey. Hermione decided not to push her luck. Not just yet.  
  
By the end of the lesson Draco was nursing a somewhat bruised ego; Hermione was experiencing the first symptoms of high blood pressure related to stress and their potion had turned fluroscent pink, not to mention the heart-shaped bubbles that it was emitting. Oh wow, Hermione thought, can you get anymore hackneyed?  
  
"Now class," growled Professor Chrysanthium narrowing her greying eyebrows distastefully. "Each group must bring a representative out to test the effectiveness of their Trinsgarthium potion."  
  
Hermione turned around and saw Ginny and Draco's eyes fixed firmly on her.  
  
"Me? Wha? Hell no!" exclaimed Hermione. But no matter how much she begged, bribed or bickered she was the one who was brought out the front. Draco smirked as she raised the vial of the sickly-sweet liquid to her lips. You are going to pay for this Ferret boy! She vowed, imagining slow painful deaths of the heir to the Malfoy fortune, as she drained the vial.  
  
Suddenly the classroom began to swim and little winged cherubs sprang before her eyes, floating bemusedly. Hmm, she thought as a wave of bliss washed over her, this reminds me a of dream.  
  
Her eyes fell on Peter Pettigrew. He looked different in this light, from this angle. Handsome even, she mused, as his body began to contort in front of her very eyes into a well-toned one. His hair was no longer mousy but was thick and sandy-coloured. She was just about to leap off the table and snog him senseless when more liquid was forced down her throat.  
  
Immediately the world became normal again and the only emotion Hermione felt for Peter was hate. The only celebrity she associated him with was Krusty the Clown with a bad hair day. The only way she was ever going to get married to him was if she committed suicide first.  
  
"Well class," called Professor Chrysanthium. "That was an exemplary and very powerful love potion. I believe that if Ms. Watson wasn't stopped on time, not even a pack of wild dogs would have saved a certain Mr. Pettigrew from her clutches."  
  
The class burst into laughter and it was only then that she realised she was practically hanging off the table she had been sitting on and was positioned in what seemed to be a lunge. Peter turned a brilliant shade of crimson at the Professor's comment and Hermione turned a brilliant hue of green. How vile, she thought, in that small matter of seconds I was in love with Peter Pettigrew!  
  
Shuddering she made her way back to her seat and found Ginny clutching her sides with laughter and Draco smirking like there was no tomorrow. Across the room Hermione saw Remus and James down on all fours on the floor and Lily seemed to be paralysed with laughter. Sirius was nowhere in sight, in fact he had not even come to class at all. Hermione wondered what had been bothering Sirius that morning.  
  
This time Hermione couldn't resist the urge and actually gave Draco the finger, which surprisingly shut him up. Seriously, she thought, I should do that more often. At least it shuts up the miserable git.  
  
They walked out of the dungeons at the end of the lesson; James recovering from a broken-heart from being rejected by a bird and Remus sporting a black eye from quarrelling with the boyfriend of his 'love'.  
  
"I have never been so embarrassed in my whole life," contemplated Remus. "Did you see the look Alice gave me? I'll never be able to look her in the eye again!"  
  
Lily chuckled. "Oh come on Remus, you've got to admit that lesson was very entertaining and Longbottom will get over it. What was even more hilarious was Mione eyeing Peter!"  
  
The boys roared with laughter and nudged Peter waggling their eyebrows suggestively in Hermione's general direction. Lily and Ginny both winked at Hermione and she wished that the floor would split open and swallow her up. She didn't want to be reminded of her and Peter's little rendezvous at that very moment. Draco was smirking from ear to ear looking extremely pleased.  
  
"Stop with the smirking you stupid prat," hissed Hermione out of the corner of her mouth, "or I'll hex your face so badly the only thing it'll resemble will be a mutated custard apple."  
  
"Trying to be threatening are we Granger?" retorted Draco, his voice low and deadly. "You should know by now that they don't work on a Malfoy."  
  
Thankfully Hermione was saved from further humiliation when none other than Lucius Malfoy and Severus Snape entered the scene. The atmosphere of the corridor instantly turned icy as the boys eyed each other off (except for Draco who was staring determinedly ahead). Contempt and loathing blazed in their eyes as each party tensed, clenching and unclenching their fists. Only when the Slytherins rounded the corner did the boys relax.  
  
"So Peter, do you want to come down and watch us practise Quidditch after lunch?" suggested James.  
  
Peter's eyes lit up and he positively beamed. "Really? Sure James!" he squealed, "I'd love to!"  
  
Hermione and Ginny rolled their eyes as they entered the Great Hall. The House-elves had clearly outdone themselves today, judging by the massive array of food on the tables. Hermione's stomach growled and she realised that she hadn't eaten much at breakfast.  
  
"Hungry?" Ginny asked as she passed Hermione a bowl of potato mash as she sat down.  
  
"Just a tad," replied Hermione scooping some onto her plate.  
  
"I'll be right back from the bathroom," remarked Ginny getting up. "I'll be back in a flash."  
  
Hermione merely nodded as Ginny dashed away and was about to dig into her food when two strong hands clamped themselves over her eyes. Hermione breathed in a manly scent, which she recognised as Old Spice, but only one person she knew wore it; and that one person was Draco Malfoy. This fact she knew only from Pansy's usual delirious ranting at most breakfasts.  
  
"I've been waiting for you," teased a voice in her ear. "Guess who?"  
  
But before Hermione could respond or even look at the person, she was spun around and captured a slow, heart-stopping, electric and passionate kiss that sent shivers down her spine.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* A/N: Mwahahahahaha! Evil cliffie!!! Well it's not that big of a cliffie but oh well! I'd just like to say a really big thankyou to all my faithful reviewers and that this story would never have gone on without you so thanks heaps. I'll try to update in a week so until then keep reading and reviewing.  
  
Special thanks to my beta-readers: Sammie-Chan Innocent**teen Faxton & Nicole  
  
So plz R+R!!!!  
  
Quotes: 'Wow he must have been a horse in another life' -from 'Looking for Alibrandi' by Melina Marchetta  
  
CeLeStIaL BeInG 


	12. The Kiss

**_Disclaimer:_**__ I don't own Harry Potter or anything affiliated with J.K. Rowling or Warner Bros. This fan- fiction is here purely for enjoyment and no money is being made from it. 

A/N:_ Hello everybody! Sorry this took the longest time, but I kind of got side-tracked and had a lack of inspiration for this chapter, but here it is! *beams* Anyway, happy reading._

_~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~_

Ginny needed to go to the toilet badly, and so she did, hurtling towards the girls' bathrooms. She sprinted up staircase after staircase diligently avoiding those hazardous trick stairs- she did not want her leg sinking like quick sand through a step in this crucial situation. Sometimes nature just called! 

 As she made her around a corner, she careered headfirst into a solid mass and brought herself and it down with her. She landed on top of a body and was sprawled on the ground in a position she clearly did not want to be seen in, in public. It would have whipped the rumour mill of Hogwarts into frenzy. 

"Watch where you're going Weasely," grunted the boy, through clenched teeth. His platinum blonde hair obscured his eyes and he brusquely pushed the strands away from his face. Ginny flushed darkly and hastily got up, her red hair coming loose from her braid. 

 "Shut up Malfoy!" she replied defiantly, holding her head high and thrusting her chin more outward than necessary. Incessant anger raged through her eyes and she placed her hands on her hips, in a similar fashion to that of her dear mother. "It's not as if I wanted to end up on top of you, don't flatter yourself." 

Draco smirked. "I know that I'm hard to resist, but please restrain yourself in the future. If your brother saw this little tryst he'd probably have a seizure and die, though that would be something to rejoice about." 

Ginny stood stock-still, glowering at the boy who had made it his mission to make all the Gryffindors' lives a living hell. Her hands clenched themselves into fists and her escapade to the toilet was long forgotten. "My brother is none of your damn business," she intoned, glaring at Draco Malfoy who was leaning on the banister of the staircase. Pure, unadulterated hatred seared through her veins and she felt compelled to cause grievous bodily harm to the pathetic git that stood nonchalantly in front of her. "You know what? You're not worth my time." She attempted to push past him but he blocked off her path; loathing blazed in his eyes as he locked glances with her. Both didn't drop their gaze and Ginny drew herself up to her full height. 

"Going somewhere?" he demanded, putting his hands in his pockets and propping his elbow up against the railing leisurely, providing a barrier between Ginny and the stairwell. 

"As a matter of fact I was," Ginny, answered back, keeping a level head unlike Ron would have done in a similar situation. "So if you'd please kindly move or I'll Bat-Bogey you to hell and back." Her fingers slowly enclosed around her wand, her knuckles were white from clasping it, and she struck up a predatory stance. 

The smirk vanished from his face but he stood his ground looking Ginny up and down as if she had grown multiple heads. Ginny regarded him contemptuously. "What do you need instructions in black and white writing!?" she exploded, earning aghast looks from people passing by but Ginny was beyond caring. "Move aside Malfoy or I swear I will make you rue the day your mother ever gave birth to a moron like you." Her eyes narrowed as she took a step towards him, her wand raised and ready to strike. A flicker of fear darted across his eyes but was soon replaced with malevolence. 

"Since we're on the topic of mothers," he said silkily, lifting his own wand up. "Why don't we talk about your mother: the ugly, old frump of a woman who has more children that she can afford and is a poor excuse for a witch? Not the kind of person I would idolize." He clucked his tongue, knowing he'd touched a nerve. And he had. 

Ginny lunged, sending the Bat-Bogey hex flying at him. He swiveled to shield himself but he could not deflect the spell. The corridor watched as his bogies swelled to the size of large over-grown bats; sprouted wings the size of dinner plates; and proceeded to assault Draco's face. Girls shrieked as some of the 'unidentified-flying-objects' escaped and were weaving in and out of the crowd of their own accord. Draco clamped his hands over his face, trying to stem the ambush but tripped over his feet and came crashing to the floor. Suddenly his hand shot out and grasped Ginny's ankle. Caught completely off guard, she swayed and crumpled to the floor, whimpering as his strong hold dug into her flesh. 

"Weasley, you're going to pay for this!" he snarled, dragging her leg towards him. Ginny was knocked off balance and they both thundered down the stairs, thudding against the curves of the winding staircase. Ginny and Draco were flung off the last step and crumpled into a heap near the foot of the stairs. Draco and Ginny were an intangible knot of arms and legs looking completely ludicrous in the middle of the corridor. 

"Well, well Weasley," he purred sarcastically. "I'm impressed. Who ever knew you were such a bad girl?" 

"Ugh, in your dreams Malfoy," she grimaced, ungracefully picking herself up from the floor. The sudden need for her to find a toilet, rushed back to her and there in front of her was the door to the girls' bathroom, shining like a beacon of hope in her mind's eye. Rushing forward she wrenched open the door and bolted to the nearest cubicle. 

One thing was for sure, falling down a staircase with none other than Draco Malfoy was not her idea of a good time. 

_~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~_

The kiss deepened and an agile tongue gently parted her lips and massaged Hermione's own. She felt strong hands caress her face as if it were fragile and made of glass; and her she felt her pulse rate fly faster than a runaway train speeding across the tracks. Her subconscious was telling her that this was wrong but something inside made her feel that this was right. Nobody had _ever_ kissed her like this before and she wanted it to last forever. 

Suddenly a shrill shriek pierced through the air and Hermione felt her mystery man pull away abruptly. Hermione opened her eyes to see what all the cacophony was about and gasped. Her Romeo's identity had been revealed. 

_~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~_

"Severus I need this match," said Lucius testily, observing the Gryffindor table with contempt etched in his face. 

"Lucius I hardly think you need my help in that matter," replied Severus coolly. He too turned to the Gryffindor table and sent a steely glance towards the group that had the audacity to call themselves the Marauders.

Lucius took a swig of pumpkin juice from his goblet, allowing the liquid to effervesce down his throat. "Do you think I would have asked for it if I didn't need your help? Besides, you owe me a favour."

Severus raised an eyebrow quizzically. "What do you propose I do then?"

Lucius wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and glanced around for eavesdroppers. Finding none, he turned back to Severus. "I want you to sabotage the Gryffindor side; do it subtly. Get rid of their star players," he spat.

"And how am I supposed to execute that Lucius? By all means, it is no mean feat to attempt or even carry out, and it is riddled with risks and implications," demanded Severus, his face becoming gaunter by the monosyllable.

"You're Severus Snape," replied Lucius nonchalantly. "You'll think of something, I do not take you to be a complete fool." He turned away to stare lewdly at a huddle of seventh year Ravenclaw girls who had just sauntered into the Great Hall.

_~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~_

"_SIRIUS!"_

A shell-shocked Celia stood at the foot of the stairs quivering with shock her face chalk-white and drawn. The look on her face registered disbelief as her eyes roamed to where Hermione was seated. 

Sirius hastily let go of Hermione's shoulders staggering backwards with a startled expression on his face. He stood there mouthing wordlessly looking like a fish out of water. All three figures stood silently still as if stunned until Celia turned on her heel and fled back up the stairs; silent tears of rage streaming down her cheeks; and her black robes billowing and swirling behind her. Hermione could hear her shrieks of disgust reverberate all the way to the Gryffindor Tower.

"Aw-co-aw-Celia-wait don't go!" bellowed Sirius and without a backward glance he charged after her, elbowing his way desperately through the developing crowd with great gusto. Hermione felt thousands of eyes bore into her back as she turned to her food, feeling an odd tingling numbness spread throughout her body. Why had Sirius kissed her? And why had she let him? Her head was teeming with unanswered questions and confusion and resentment was starting to seep in.

She glanced up, her appetite diminishing by the second. She caught Bellatrix's eye across the hall, who was smirking derisively with some willowy Slytherin girls. "Trouble in paradise?" drawled Bellatrix, not troubling to keep her voice down, as the hordes surrounding her snickered cruelly. Hermione looked away, anger coursing through her veins and her heart hammering again her chest. Glaring at the green peas who seemed to have no problems in the world, she speared them with her fork and gave them a sour look. She felt like a flower- once proud and triumphant unfurling its petals towards the sun; now wilting, its stem buckling and drooping. 

A cheerful voice broke through Hermione's reverie. "Well hello, sorry I took so long," chirped Ginny sitting down and reaching for the stack of roast potatoes.

"That's ok," rasped Hermione in a hollow voice that was not characteristically hers. She did not have the mind or the incentive to talk just yet. Her brain seemed to have slammed the breaks and called an early work-lunch.

Ginny gave her an odd look, her eyebrows raised in blatant curiosity. "Why so glum? Did something happen when I was gone?"

Hermione was sullen for a moment before answering. "Oh nothing," she cried in a surly manner. "Unless of course you count Sirius kissing me and then running after Celia- who saw _everything_- at the drop of a hat. Other than that everything's fine." She finished with a bitter laugh a scorn unfurling across her face.

Ginny's eyes widened but she looked at her sympathetically and set down the pepper grinder she was holding. "Oh don't worry," she said consolingly. "It'll all blow over soon, they'll sort it out." 

Hermione was not convinced. "Sure it will. Honestly, I don't know why he did it, and that's what confuses me and the worst thing is that I let him and I _enjoyed _it." 

Ginny opened her mouth as if to say something but then closed it again. Suddenly Remus and Draco traipsed into the hall, Remus rubbing his hands together expectantly as he surveyed the spread before him on the table. Honestly, what was with men and their obsession with food?

"Wotcher everyone!" beamed Remus sitting down next to Ginny. Hermione curtly nodded while Ginny smiled pleasantly at Remus. Hermione noticed something tauten in Ginny's face as Draco sat down opposite her and it seemed that both of them were purposely averting their eyes. 

"Pass the bread-rolls please Hermione," ordered Draco, holding out his hand regally.

Hermione was taken aback. "Um, Ginny's closer to it, why don't you ask her?"

Draco held his nose in the air and ignored her statement. "Fine, if you won't get it, I'll get it myself," he spat, causing Remus to jump. Draco roughly pulled the basket towards him and loftily tossed two rolls onto his plate. Ginny regarded him coolly before turning back to her food. The atmosphere was tense for a while before a smug smile stretched across Remus's face. He looked knowingly at Ginny who flushed slightly and haphazardly began to cut up her pie. Hermione furrowed her brow wanting to know exactly what was going on and was about to inquire as to why when Ginny shot her an 'I'll-tell-you-later-look.' 

Puzzled Hermione went back to sulking while Remus chatted animatedly about his Arithmancy lesson. After a while, she felt claustrophobic and politely excused herself from the table. Her mind was a whirlwind of fantastic proportions threatening to engulf her entire being.

 Ginny hurried behind her, trying to keep up with Hermione's strides. A comfortable silence fell between them as they made their way up to the Gryffindor common room and Ginny squeezed Hermione's hand as they reached the portrait of the Fat Lady, who had donned a studded tiara today.

"It's going to be ok," reassured Ginny as the portrait-hole swung open.

"I sure hope so," Hermione sighed as her heart slowly sank with each step and she hoped for a quick, swift confrontation.

_~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~_

_A/N: I'm sorry I'm leaving it there guys but I'll try to get the next chapter up in a couple of days. I'm already working on it and I know some of you had expected a long chapter but I've just had a total lapse of inspiration for this whole story and hope to get some more soon. Please read and review and I truly am sorry for keeping it this long. Thank you for the immense support I've been getting, it's been truly overwhelming for my first fanfiction and I want to thank you all for making it a worthwhile experience for me. I will now stop rambling! *grins*_

_This chapter was not beta-read so if there are mistakes, feel free to point them out. Also I'm going to delete some of the author notes in the story so don't think I've deleted the chapters because I haven't._

CeLeStIaL BeInG


	13. The Lover's Spat

**_Disclaimer: _**This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. 

_A/N: Hey everybody! Again very, very, very, very sorry about the lack of updating. This time it was the fact that I didn't have permanent access to the internet for 4 weeks therefore I could not update. Very sorry and as a consolation I've made this chapter the longest yet. Enjoy! And thank you to everyone who reviewed you guys are excellent and really make a writer's day! **Mademoiselle- **there's a reason to why she's being OOC all will be revealed in later chapters! __J Thank you to everyone!!!! And on with the story!!! _

_*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*_

A pang of trepidation unnerved Hermione as she walked into the common room, half-dragged by a very determined Ginny.

            In normal circumstances Hermione would have protested but having someone else lead the way gave her an odd sense of security. Ginny's decisive hand holding her own limp, clammy one was more reassuring than words could ever be. Though they talked very little to each other as of late Hermione perceived Ginny to be more understanding than most, the girl had a calming effect on her. It was a pity that Ron, although a very good and loyal friend, didn't seem to have half as much perception and tact if you will as his sister.

            When Hermione finally tore her gaze off of the carpet the scene that confronted her was far from pleasant. It seemed that some sort of invisible wall had been erected straight down the centre of the room with both Celia and Sirius on opposite sides; Celia looking especially murderous and Sirius whimsically aloof though the choler on his face was evident. The two, at the moment looked as though they would get along as well as chalk and cheese.

            Hermione gulped involuntarily and her heart plummeted several notches as she suspected herself to be the root of this debacle. Ginny caught the discouraged look on Hermione's face and frowned and Hermione could sense a conflicting battle going on behind those eyes. After a considerable amount of hesitance Ginny opened her mouth.

            "Hermione, if you believe for one second that you're the cause of this…well…thing," she scolded pausing for emphasis, "then you're wrong. If anyone should feel bad it's Sirius."

            Hermione was rather taken aback by this unexpected flare-up. Somehow Ginny had changed ever since she'd been here, she'd become much more well...Hermione didn't know but there was definitely something different about her personality. Ginny, after all, never uttered an unkind word about anybody unless they were branded in her bad books. Names such as Draco Malfoy often came to mind when one associated intense dislike with Ginny. Hermione's normally calm and level-headed friend was now practically shooting her mouth off about Sirius.

            Feeling slightly confused Hermione pushed the thought to the back of her mind and she reminded herself to interrogate Ginny about the incident at lunch, as the red-headed girl led them to a small alcove from which they could quietly observe the commotion without being seen. Hermione was not up to being ushered onto the scene just yet. She wanted to prolong it as humanely possible but knew, as things usually never went her way in situations such as these, that sooner or later her name would spring up she would be brought out onto the arena. Suddenly she knew what the people being mercilessly feed to the lions in Ancient Rome would have felt like.

            Already a small crowd had gathered uncertainly around the pair, who right now, seemed content with glaring at each other. If Hermione could have used a cliché at this given point in time she would have said that the tension in the atmosphere was so thick you could cut it with a knife, but she was too preoccupied with attempting to camouflage herself against the décor. Too bad for her the armchair which they were crouched behind was plethora of colour that just screamed plaid.

            Hermione spied James on the sidelines looking uncharacteristically grim- no doubt having been informed of the nature of the event. He was still dressed in his Gryffindor quidditch robes with grass stains smeared across them. Peter, much to Hermione's chagrin, was hopping anxiously from foot to foot; his nails bitten to the quick; and his round face alight with possessed fervour. At random intervals he would shout what he supposed were encouraging remarks to Sirius.

            "Come on Sirius you can do this! You've done this so many times!" he quipped his voice positively breaking from exultation. It was quite obvious from his actions that he thought Sirius quite the hero on this occasion as he kept throwing Celia superior glances and trying to glare at the people behind her. It wasn't working and they just glared back rendering him speechless for a few moments but then he would regain his demeanor and "pump" Sirius with more suggestions. 

            It was hard to say what was annoying Sirius more: the fact that he was going to defame himself in front of the whole house thus possibly marring his glorious reputation or having to endure the idiotic outbursts from Peter who was only making the state of affairs all the more embarrassing. Either way things were looking bleak on the horizon.

            Celia beside herself with rage tapped her foot impatiently, her own moral support team behind her all of whom were looking as if they'd been blatantly violated by some heinous crime. Hermione felt a twinge of anxiety in the pit of her stomach as the frigid silence ensued between the soon to be feuding couple. _Why couldn't they just get this over and done with?_

            Celia's arms were crossed protectively across her chest, her position defensive; her expression was haughty and guarded as she regarded Sirius coolly through shrouded eyes; wisps of dark hair had managed to escape the regime of her plait; and her lips were pursed as she had swallowed a particularly acidic lemon whole. All in all she was a pretty irate girl. 

            "How?" she questioned, ending the far from genial hush in livid tones. "How could you do that? Did you think that you had even the remotest chance of getting away with it Sirius, did you? Did you think that no-one would see you and that if they did they wouldn't tell me?" Her expression hardened as Sirius's face remained stoic. He returned the haughty glance before he started to respond. 

            "If you'd actually listen to my side of the story," he muttered coldly. "Maybe we wouldn't be having this discussion in the first place.

            Celia shot him a tight-lipped smile. "Oh so that's the way it goes," she stated. "Don't lay the blame on me Sirius, I saw it with my very own eyes and unless you've been hallucinating as of late I don't know why you would _openly_ fraternize with a girl you've barely known two weeks when you already have a girlfriend. I don't think I'm the only one who can comprehend the immorality of that." She cocked her head to one side as a few girls nodded vigourously at her elbow.

            The horde who had been hanging onto every word instinctively craned their necks evidently searching for the offending "other girl". Hermione sank further from view fearful that someone would spot her and all attention would be diverted to her now burning face. Ginny however was looking quite unperturbed by the curious glances darting in her direction because she could also have been classified as Celia put it "the-girl-that-Sirius-had-barely-known-for-two-weeks." But soon the crowd turned back to the source of action eagerly awaiting the next move. Celia's eyes bore into Sirius's deftly demanding an answer.

            "I thought Hermione was you," he mumbled a surly expression embalming his features. There was a collective intake of breath from the crowd. A strange sensation rippled through Hermione, was it, daresay jealously? Was she _disappointed _that Sirius had mistaken her for Celia? But he couldn't have she didn't even vaguely resemble Celia, did she?

            _Ah, but they do say that love is blind, _jeered the little voice inside her head.

            "Shut up!" she muttered, irritated that the voice was incessantly right and incessantly annoying.

            Ginny looked at her strangely and Hermione realized she had spoken aloud, but she was too preoccupied to be bothered. "Not you," she said distractedly focusing her attention back on the spat. 

            Celia raised her eyebrows incredulously. She looked as thought she'd just been struck by a blow in the face and her lips turned white. Judging from her reaction she had been prepared for something along the lines of Sirius having secret trysts all over Hogwarts with Hermione. She was surprised at this incredible if not ludicrous revelation as was everyone else. This was going to spread like wildfire, after all Sirius wasn't siphoned as eligible boyfriend material for nothing.

            "You mean to tell me that you mistook Hermione for me judging by appearance?" she commented dryly in a voice of forced calm. The throng were watching shamelessly as if this were a highly enthralling tennis match and Celia, in Hermione's opinion, was putting on quite a dramatized show. 

            Sirius nodded curtly.

            Celia stared at him unbelieving, the snarl sliding from her face to be replaced with a look of stony shock. She paled considerably, as if having lost her footing, but after letting the explanation thoroughly sink in her face contorted with fury. 

            "For goodness sake Sirius!" she exploded causing everyone within three feet of her to jump. "What kind of a bleeding imbecile do you take me for? Do you expect me to believe you, thinking she was me?" Her gaze was penetrating and cruel. It was almost as if she felt insulted that Sirius had linked Hermione and Celia and she scowled her disapproval. "I am not only Asian, but I have black hair, I'm a good four inches taller than her and I'm certain that you can tell a person apart by that much."

            "Actually," piped up a blonde girl on Celia's right, "you two do look very similar from different angles and…" She faltered at Celia's withering gaze.

            "Are you suggesting that this was merely a trick of the light?" she seethed vehemently. "And exactly whose side are you on Melanie?" she asked her voice lined with venom. The girl delivered a sulky reply.

            Celia turned back to face Sirius fuming and apparently waiting for an apology. But Sirius was not going to apologise so soon, not if he had already explained himself. He merely glowered at her, bristled and plunged his hands into his pockets. No, he was not going to say sorry his pride would not consent to it and besides he had admitted he had made a mistake hadn't he? _Why couldn't she just let it rest?_

             The strain was beginning to show on Celia face as she suddenly looked very tired and weary. There was no point continuing this tonight, she knew how stubborn Sirius was and that he wouldn't back down without a good reason. She almost regretted quarrelling with him but he had hurt her and there were no two ways about it. Men just didn't seem to get it sometimes; they always complained that the females were the ones who overreacted. But she hadn't had she? Celia wasn't one to break down hysterically and beg for sympathy- she hardly cried. Today Sirius had reduced her to tears, something nobody had done in a long time. Closing her eyes she uncrossed her arms and just stood still for a moment. What was that old saying, oh yes, we always hurt the ones we love. Well that was exceedingly appropriate for this setting.

            Opening her eyes her head felt oddly clear and the coolness of her eyelids provided a refreshing relief to what she was feeling. "Look Sirius," she sighed emphatically throwing her hands into the air. "It's not just because you kissed another girl, I'm not even angry at _her_…it's just…that," she grew flustered searching for the right words. "Well you betrayed my trust."

            Sirius opened his mouth furiously in protest but Celia silenced him with her hand. "Let me finish," she said not harshly but decisively. "Your reason doesn't seem plausible enough for me and there's the fact that you seem so righteous and damn justified with it. I'm hurt, I'm really hurt. Just because I'm not sobbing all over you hysterically doesn't mean I'm not feeling it."

            With a resigned look on her face she stalked out of the common room her minions trailing along perniciously in her wake. As the crowd thinned many clapped Sirius on the shoulder comradely and others (mostly girls) shot him contemptuous glances before hurrying off. Once the coast was clear Ginny and Hermione emerged from their corner and walked over to where Sirius and James were trying to sedate a passionate Peter (though Hermione more reluctantly so).

            "You had her, you showed her Padfoot!" preened Peter bouncing on the balls of his feet. He nearly hit the ceiling in anticipation when he caught sight of Hermione, no doubt sensing another confrontation. But Hermione had other plans; she had walked in hoping to brazen out Sirius but now that she knew the truth she didn't really have anything to say. Though Celia may not have believed him Hermione distinguished that Sirius was indeed being sincere. It would have been hard for him to admit his fault but he had.

            Ginny cleared her throat and James looked up from his conference with Sirius and gave them a warm smile. Sirius merely nodded, locked gazes with Hermione but immediately averted his eyes. Hermione suddenly felt awkward and severely out of place and watched apprehensively as Sirius made a rather thespian show of looking out the window. James looked between the two nervously, reflexively rumpling his already untidy hair. 

            "So," remarked James lightly. "I guess we won't be seeing you on too many double dates in the near future mate."

            The joke was presumably lost on Sirius. He got up and headed for the boys' dormitories not saying a word, his jaw set and his expression tempestuous. James regarded his retreating form rambunctiously. It appeared nothing changed his attitude, thought Hermione good-naturedly.

            "He'll get over it," he said half to himself and half to the girls. "Our old Sirius has never dealt well with rejection; his head's a tad inflated." Giving them a fleeting smile he went off to the showers with Peter, ever the parasite, straggling along in tow waxing lyrical about the quidditch practice session. 

            "James you were excellent," he squealed demonstrating with his hands how James had scooped the Quaffle right out from under Adam Wallace's nose. "Brilliant!" he finished looking at James in adoration. He was so keyed up that he knocked his hat clean off his head when he aimed a punch in the air. Grinning bemusedly he bent down to pick it up and James looked at him thoroughly amused. _If only James knew how short your life his life was going to be…_

            Hermione and Ginny rolled their eyes watching an exasperated James try to pry a jubilant Peter off his arm. ("You know that I'm going to the showers-alone!")

            Hermione hoped what James had said was true. After all she couldn't avoid Sirius forever. Exhaling she turned to Ginny her mind bubbling over with questions yet to be answered. Speaking of which…

            "Hey Gin," she said casting a sidelong glance at her friend. "What was that thing with Malfoy at lunch about?"

            Maybe it was a trick of the light (as Celia may have so eloquently put) but Hermione distinctly saw Ginny's cheeks visibly colour. I am going crazy, she decided as she settled down to listen to Ginny's sombre tale of dealing with a Malfoy.

_*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*_

            Bellatrix Black sat watching her sister comb her hair for what seemed to be the hundredth time that hour. She watched the fluid motion in which the brush moved through her sister's fine hair, indifferently. She did not understand why Narcissa devoted herself so capriciously to her beauty. The girl spent too much time beautifying herself than understanding or achieving the essential practicalities in life- it was unhealthy. But the dark-haired girl sat and watched, partly mesmerized partly disgusted at Narcissa's ritual. She ran her hands through her own locks subconsciously reveling in the brittleness of the strands. No, although a beauty Bellatrix would never slave over her complexion or her body. The mind was a far more powerful and intricate thing.

            "Why are you combing so much?" she snapped, irritated at her sister's blatant vanity. "It's only Severus coming to counsel with us, nobody special!"

            Narcissa carefully pulled the brush through her tresses one final time and set it down neatly amongst her other beauty essentials. Swiveling slowly in her chair she turned around to face her sister a sly smile dancing mischievously on her lips.

            "I pride myself in looking good for _everyone_ I meet, I show them the respect they deserve," she implored derisively. Bellatrix looked unconvinced condemnation apparent on her face. "Besides," Narcissa continued. "You're the one who's not supposed to rely on your beauty. Father told me that the Malfoys are extremely hopeful for an alliance between our families. He told me, in confidence of course, that Lucius has expressed…a _keen _interest in me," she stated matter-of-factly. 

            Bellatrix clucked her tongue against her palate edgily. "How blind can you get 'Cissa? The hellion did attempt to violate you…what was it…merely two weeks ago. Of course he expressed a keen interest in you," she scoffed.

            "You're just jealous that you're affianced to that superbly unattractive Lestrange. Merlin, even the last name is off-putting," sneered Narcissa.

            "I value knowledge over beauty. The Lestranges are one of the most prominent pureblood families in Europe. They will be extremely powerful one day. Mother and Father both hold them in very high esteem," retorted Bellatrix sharply. Rodolphous was a fine man, not very attractive to look at but splendor was only skin-deep. Together they would prosper and faithfully serve a greater entity than themselves and rid the magical world of filthy mudbloods and muggleborns. Bellatrix could feel it in her bones. She would make her family proud and not put them to shame like Sirius had. Bellatrix had once tolerated Sirius, even approved of him but all that was dashed once he had fallen into ill company. Her train of thought was broken by the sound of approaching footsteps and she raised her heavily hooded eyes to the pallid boy standing in front of her.

            "You're late," she intoned bluntly fixing him with an incisive stare. She held her wand in her hands transferring it from palm to palm keeping her eyes riveted on Severus Snape's face. His eyes flickered momentarily to her wand and back again.

            "Sorry," he responded though he sounded far from it. "Malfoy held me up in Potions. Speaking of which, he wants us…well me…to eliminate the chances of Gryffindor winning the quidditch cup this year. I've formulated a plan but I'm going to need your help as you are known for your ability to get away with anything. I don't want to blemish my perfect record of not breaking rules."

            Bellatrix and Narcissa exchanged amused glances. "What exactly made you think that we would actually _agree_ to your little plot?" asked Bellatrix a sardonic grin twitching at the corners of her mouth. "Why would you think that we would make time for you?"

            Severus smiled knowingly. "I thought you'd say as much, which is why I brought this along, I'm sure it will convince you to comply."

He sat down in a chair heaving his book bag off the floor; Bellatrix's eyes never left his face. He groped around in his bag obviously searching for something, at last he found what he was looking for and held it up. The eerie candlelight illuminated a small, black leather-bound book in Snape's palm. He held it up triumphantly awaiting the sisters' reactions. Both looked blank, even a little flummoxed.

"Er…so what is so convincing about this book?" queried Bellatrix; eyebrows raised. 

"What you mean you don't recognize this?" he spluttered, looking scandalized. 

"Are we meant to?" bit Narcissa harshly, scrutinising the object in her fellow Slytherin's hand but once again drawing a blank. 

Suddenly comprehension dawned on Bellatrix's face and her indifferent persona vanished. The colour drained from her face rapidly and she clung onto the edge of her chair her knuckles white. Severus noticed this and a sly smirk slowly appeared on his face. 

"Oh well in that case," he said flippantly. "You two won't mind if I broadcast the contents to the entire house do you, since it's of no significance to you. Ah…now where shall we begin?"

Leafing through the pages his thumb rested on an adequate paragraph and he began to read in a voice that carried across the common-room. 

"Bellatrix we have never been so ashamed of you, it has come to our attention that you have been involved in public displays of affection with the…"

His diatribe was abruptly cut off as Bellatrix pounced on him snatching the book from his hand in a frenzied manner and putting it inside her robes. Beyond livid she stood up, her hands planted on her hips, trembling with shock and anger. "Where did you find that?" she hissed casting a startled glance around the room. Thankfully no one was around.

"Oh here and there, why, does the great Bellatrix Black have something to hide?" mused Severus, aware that he had cornered the reputable Slytherin. 

Bellatrix twitched before sitting down defeated. "Name your price," she murmured stiffly although already aware of the greasy-haired boy's intentions.

"I told you I'd have you convinced," he settled smugly. "Find a way to oust James Potter. I don't care how or where just do, before the next Slytherin vs. Gryffindor match, which is incidentally…tomorrow. Or not only the whole house, but the whole school will know about your correspondences with your parents."

Hoisting his bag onto his shoulder he swept away, leaving behind a sour-faced Bellatrix and a highly disgruntled Narcissa. It was a bit like hitting two birds with the same stone.

Ah, blackmail had its perks. Bellatrix Blackmail

_*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*_

"I can't believe you left that lying around. You're supposed to be the more practical sister!" whined Narcissa. "Now you've dragged me into this mess. The things you do for your family, honestly!"

"Shut up," replied Bellatrix angrily. "I didn't leave it lying around. It must have fallen out of my bag the day Flitwick ordered me out of his class. The twit has probably held onto it until he had the chance to blackmail for something." She gnashed her teeth, hating having to go around the school doing someone else's bidding.

They walked briskly past the Great Hall, up two staircases and halted before the library doors. 

"Are you sure she'll be here?" asked Narcissa doubtfully.

"Positive," answered Bellatrix obdurately. "The wench practically resides here, we just have to wait."

"But what if she doesn't come?"

"She'll come," said Bellatrix testily.

"But you're not always right," argued Narcissa. "I mean, sometimes you're bound to misjudge something or…"

"Look don't argue! If I had a choice I wouldn't be here and do you have any better ideas? It's your neck on the chopping block too remember!" Bellatrix whispered fiercely.

"It wouldn't be if you hadn't been so scatter-brained," sulked Narcissa.

Bellatrix's eyes flashed and she was about to fling back a retort when footfalls muffled on the stone approached. Hauling Narcissa around the corner to conceal themselves behind, Bellatrix watched from the end of the corridor as a girl reached for the handles of the massive oak doors. Grinning smugly in Narcissa's directions she grappled for her wand inside her robes and raised it, squinting in the gathering darkness. The torch suspended in the bracket above them was emitting a very fickle stream of light.

"_Stupefy!" _she recited and a jet of red light leapt from her wand and hit the girl squarely in the chest. The girl crumpled to the floor her books tumbling out of her book bag and an empty inkwell rolled down the length of the corridor coming to rest at Narcissa's feet. Bellatrix raised her wand and muttered another incantation in which a candescent stream of light shot out of her wand onto the girl, illuminating her briefly in a crisp white glow.

"Did you get the right one?" inquired Narcissa.

"I got her. Nobody will find her until after midday tomorrow I've cast a powerful disillusionment spell on her body; they'll all be down at the Quidditch pitch watching the game. And Potter, well we know the kind of person he is-wears his heart on his sleeve too much. Her "missing" state will affect his game, and although we hate to admit it he is one of the stronger players on the Gryffindor side. Since Sirius is practically joined at the hip with Potter he'll be distracted too. Voila, the game's in the bag and we're out of Snape's debt," articulated Bellatrix. "Now come on let's get out of here."

Motioning for her sister to follow her Bellatrix and Narcissa strode past the immobile girl, proceeding in the direction of the Slytherin common room, looking around carefully for onlookers.

Unbeknownst to the rest of Hogwarts a girl lay unconscious at the door of the library. A girl who went by the name of Lily Evans.

            _*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*_

_A/N: You know the drill guys please review! The next chapter should be out within the next 2 weeks or so. I'm planning to make my chapters as long as possible! Read and Review please! I'm also looking for another beta-reader so if anyone's interested drop me a line at my email or in your review! Thanks!!!_

Special thanks go to:

Sammie- who beta-read this at the last moment. Thanks so much hon! J

Wev- for always listening to my constant drabble about fanfiction and for being such an inspirational writer. Luv ya! J

            **CeLeStIaL BeInG**


End file.
